


A solas

by CharlieWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieWolf/pseuds/CharlieWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la tragedia llega para Derek y Stiles solo queda unirse. Hacerse fuertes juntos y sobrevivir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La noche

Stiles recibió la llamada en mitad de la noche. El teléfono retumbo en las paredes como el presagio de lo peor. La voz al otro lado era de Derek. Un Derek ahogado en la angustia y la profundidad de la noche.

-Ven-Sonó seco-Al bosque, cerca de mi casa…

Stiles fue abrir la boca, a decir algo, quizás quejarse, pero para cuando tenía pensado algo él colgó. Aunque nadie lo supiera Stiles conocía a Derek, mejor que ninguno, se había pasado mucho tiempo viendo sus movimientos, sus muecas cuando se enfadaba, sus ojos perdidos cuando pensaba y su intento de sonreír aunque algo se lo impedía…las cicatrices de toda una vida. Así que Stiles se levanto de la cama, se vistió y se dirigió hacia ahí porque sabía que Derek le necesitaba.

La manada había menguado hasta quedar discapacitada. La joven y bella Erika había muerto a manos del Kanima. Tras eso Derek mato a Jackson. Poco después los cazadores se pusieron manos a la obra, libres de Jackson solo tenían un objetivo…Derek. Boyd murió una oscura noche e Issac escapo de la ciudad aunque en la mirada del Alfa se podía ver que no había conseguido ir muy lejos o al menos Stiles podía notarlo.

Entonces eran ellos tres, Scott, Derek y él. Como al principio. Stiles había visitado un par de veces a Derek desde entonces, le preocupaba, pero con lo único que se había encontrado era con la puerta de aquella vieja casa cerrada de un portazo tras darle una mala excusa a Stiles de que estaba ocupado.

Por eso se había decidido a ir. Derek era de su grupo, de su manada, aunque el no fuera un lobo y oficialmente no se llevaran bien eran compañeros en aquello. Stiles era consciente de que eso había creado un vínculo especial, no sabía hasta donde pero en algunos casos le asustaba los impulsos que le llevaban hasta la puerta de Derek o le hacían salvarle la vida cuando algo le atacaba ¿Por qué se preocupaba de un hombre tan tosco y que le trataba como si fuera una mierda?

El recorrido hasta la casa de Derek fue demasiado largo o así se le antojo a Stiles. Era de noche pero la luna llena iluminaba la casa y el suelo lleno de hojas secas. No había nadie, Derek le había dicho cerca pero ¿Cerca de donde?

Comenzó andar sin saber hacia donde iba, era de noche y adentrándose en el bosque no veía mucho. Pensó en gritar su nombre pero sonó muy raro en su cabeza.

-[b]¿Derek?[/b]-Pregunto al final a media voz.

No escucho nada más que un movimiento leve entre unos árboles. Fue hacia ahí pero noto algo raro. La sangre llenaba el suelo creando un revoltijo de sangre, hojas y barro que a Stiles casi le produce vomitar la cantidad inhumana de comida que había comido hacía solo unas horas.

-[b]¿Derek? ¿Dónde estas?[/b]-Pregunto asustado, no sabía porque la idea de que aquella sangre fuera suya le asustaba-[b]¿Estas bien?[/b]-Pregunto hacia los arboles aunque sin ver a nadie.

Sonó serio y sombrío, más de lo habitual. El viento movió las hojas de un árbol y consiguió ver la escena que había frente a él.

-Si, yo si…-Eso ultimo sonó como si algo le ahogara y no le dejará emitir palabra alguna.

Stiles no pensó. Tampoco grito ni balbuceo. Simplemente estallo a llorar como un crío, al igual que cuando le dijeron que su madre había muerto. Sus piernas le temblaron y cayó al suelo de bruces sin dejar de mirar la escena aunque las lagrimas apenas le permitían ver.

-Lo siento…yo-Derek comenzó a hablar pero el tampoco sabía que decir-Hice…te juro que hice todo lo que pude pero…-Se volvió a quedar en silencio sin dejar de abrazar al cuerpo.

Derek sostenía el cuerpo de Scott. Le abrazaba entre sus brazos indicando que había intentado reanimarlo pero era imposible. Scott tenía prácticamente la mitad de su cuerpo abierto posiblemente por algún tipo de arma blanca. La herida era tan grande que ni un hombre lobo hubiera podido regenerarse. La sangre había impregnado a su alfa tanto que no se sabía donde empezaba el charco de sangre y donde empezaba el cuerpo de Derek.

Los dos estuvieron ahí mucho tiempo, incluso quizás una vida. Stiles simplemente se quedo llorando en el suelo y Derek se quedaba con la mirada perdida. Había perdido a su ultimo miembro de la manada, a su ultimo ''hijo''. Stiles sabía lo que sentía, se sentía como un padre frustrado por no poder salvar a su hijo. La rabia se podía ver en sus ojos pero más aun la tristeza. Stiles se pregunto si habría llorado mientras él no estaba…

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo Stiles cuando ya comenzaba a amanecer.

Derek fue seco.

-Los Argents…

La siguiente pregunta de Stiles era obvia.

-¿Lo sabe Allison? ¿Estaba con ellos? Ella no permitiría…

Derek le dirigió una mirada seria.

-¿Qué más da? ¿Crees que Allison podría hacer frente a toda una tropa de cazadores? ¿Crees que podría haberle salvado la vida?

Stiles se sintió estupido y lleno de rabia así que soltó algo para hacerle daño.

-Por lo visto tu tampoco…

Sabía de sobra que él había hecho todo lo posible para salvarle. Scott fue siempre su favorito aunque no lo dijera, pero en las noches de luna llena, cuando compartían entrenamiento y Scott corría entre los árboles Stiles podía ver lo orgulloso que estaba de su pequeño Scott.

Pero ahora se había ido….

Derek se levanto y cargo entre sus brazos el cadáver de su amigo. La cara tan pálida de Scott golpeo de lleno los sentimientos de Stiles que volvió a llorar aunque esta vez en silencio. Derek fingía que no lo veía, que no le importaba, pero no era así…también estaba preocupado por Stiles.

-¿Qué le diremos a su madre?-Pregunto Stiles cuando se levanto para seguirle.

-Nada-Volvió a contestarle seco- Tenemos que enterrarlo, al lado donde enterré a Laura…

Stiles sabía que cuando sonaba así no había vuelta de hoja. No iba a discutir, en secreto el prefería que fuera así…no podía ver la cara de la madre de Scott, que había sido como una madre para él, cuando la dijeran que su único hijo estaba muerto. No podía.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Derek metieron el cuerpo en el interior con cuidado. Derek empezó a buscar algunas cosas y Stiles se quedo inmóvil en el pasillo. No sabía hacia donde ir, que hacer…estaba en shock.

Dio un leve salto cuando Derek le toco el brazo.

-Vete a tu casa, a partir de aquí me encargo yo.

Stiles negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No dejaré a mi amigo así…-Las palabras se le atragantaban.

Derek se quedo un segundo pensativo y luego asintió.

-No debía habértelo dicho, pero-Se callo.

Stiles sabía que le necesitaba, no porque corriera, no porque pudiera ayudarle con él cuerpo…sino simplemente necesitaba alguien a su lado.

-Gracias por decírmelo…-Por un segundo sus ojos se cruzaron y se apoyaron mutuamente en aquel duro momento. Luego Derek aparto la vista.

-Vete a mi cama, descansa, luego hablaremos.

Stiles no quería dormir, quería venganza, quería despedirse de su amigo…pero la casa le daba vueltas y el corazón le iba a mil por hora, necesitaba cerrar los ojos, solo eso un segundo. Se sentó en la cama y cerro los ojos, cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba dormido.

Continuara…


	2. El duelo

Stiles abrió los ojos levemente. Su primer pensamiento fue que todo aquello había sido una pesadilla, que su mejor amigo no estaba muerto y que no había nada de lo que preocuparse…pero no. Lo supo tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama de Derek. Nunca hubiera estado en esa cama si no fuera porque Scott había muerto y el había estado demasiado derrotado para hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir.

Se quito la manta que tenía sobre su cuerpo, que el no recordaba haberse puesto encima, y salió de la mana con movimientos torpes rezando porque aquello fuera un sueño.

Por la ventana del cuarto pudo ver a Derek. Estaba en la parte trasera de la casa, con una fosa cavada y con su típica camiseta blanca de tirantes manchada de sangre y barro. Stiles bajo la cabeza en aquel instante, estaba seguro de quien era esa sangre y también estaba seguro de que no había sido un sueño.

Volvió a levantarla y se quedo mirándole. Era extraño pero la tristeza, al contrario que en las demás personas, hacia a Derek mucho más guapo. Quizás porque la tristeza traía consigo fragilidad y ver a Derek algo más accesible y menos de hierro le hacía más humano y menos lobo.

Estuvo observándole un buen rato, no supo cuanto, tampoco el porque. Stiles se dijo a si mismo que era porque no quería afrontar lo que pasaba ahí fuera, que si salía sería real y todo se desmoronaría….pero no era solo por eso.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba embobado mirándole, como si le diera paz, protección…entonces Derek se giro y le pillo mirando a través de la ventana. Su cara fue de miedo, no sabía como reaccionaría Stiles pero al final decidió por actuar con la mayor naturalidad.

-Cuando quieras puedes salir ayudarme…-Tras decirlo se paso el antebrazo por la frente para quitarse el sudor y siguió cavando.

Stiles bajo la cabeza y arrastro los pies por el pasillo. La quemada madera fue crujiendo todo el camino, como si le dijera que todo estaba mal, que no podría volver a ser el mismo otra vez.

Una vez en el jardín vio un bulto enrollado en una manta, sabía quien era…o quien había sido.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?-Stiles rompió el silencio tan incomodo que había.

Derek ni le miro, tiro la pala a un lado.

-Tu nada, te vas a casa tan pronto como le enterremos-Su tono fue soberbio y muy autoritario.

Stiles abrió la boca enfadado.

-¿De verdad piensas que puedes dejarme al margen? Entonces eres más estupido de lo que creía-Bufo enfadado.

Derek iba a coger el cadáver de Scott cuando se giro.

-Ya no esta Scott-Le aseguro-Siempre me pregunte que hacías tu siempre en peligro, nadie te perseguía, nadie te llamaba para que estuvieras en primera línea pero tu siempre estabas metido en todos los problemas…

-Así soy yo, nunca me pierdo una-Esbozo media sonrisa sarcástica.

Derek negó con la cabeza enfadado.

-No, no lo entiendes Stiles-Se acerco a él-Eres humano, un irritante adolescente que siempre esta en medio-Hizo una pausa-Scott y tu erais un Pack, lo acepte tan pronto os vi en el bosque por primera vez pero ya no esta y no tengo porque seguir viéndote en medio de todas las guerras.

Stiles se sintió dolido, quizás era porque estaba muy sensible con todo eso de la muerte de su mejor amigo pero aun así tuvo que contenerse las lágrimas de rabia.

-Tu tampoco es que seas muy útil, fíjate-Dijo señalando el ancho jardín-Estamos solos, los únicos supervivientes-Luego clavo sus ojos en Derek-Yo soy un irritante adolescente humano ¿Cuál es tu excusa para no haberles salvado?

Derek fue a decir algo, sus ojos chispeaban de enfado pero se mordió el labio y se giro. Cogió el cuerpo de Scott y lo dejo dentro de la fosa con el mayor cuidado que puso. Stiles estuvo apunto de pedirle una respuesta, sabía que tenía razón y le gustaba pero al final sintió cierta pena.

Los dos estuvieron durante un tiempo en silencio. Derek echaba arena sobre el cadáver y Stiles pensaba en sus primeros recuerdos con Scott. Cuando se conocieron en preescolar y compartían los lapiceros de colores para pintar a Spiderman. Cuando se apuntaron al equipo de Lacrosse por primera vez sin esperanzas de salir al campo. Cuando le dijo por primera vez que estaba enamorado de Allison…todos esos recuerdos parecían pertenecientes a otra vida. Una vida más sencilla.

Derek termino de echar la tierra y allano el terreno con la pala. Luego se quedo unos segundos mirándola y acto seguido se dirigió a su casa.

-Vete a casa-Le dijo con tono frío antes de cerrar la puerta.

Stiles se sentó al lado de la tumba y pasó los dedos por la tierra lentamente. Hablaba con Scott en su cabeza, al igual que hablaba con su madre desde que murió. Le avergonzaba que la gente le escuchara, así que lo hacía en su cabeza.

El tiempo fue pasando sin darse cuenta, al igual que cuando hablaban de verdad. Cuando quiso darse cuenta se volvía hacer de noche ¿Su padre habría llamado para saber donde estaba? Seguro, pero no quería enfrentarse a eso, sabía que la madre de Scott pensarían que estaban juntos y habría un interrogatorio, luego una búsqueda de su amigo…todo sin resultados porque su amigo estaba ahí. Ahí frente a el, a tres metros bajo tierra, descansando en paz tras tanto tiempo luchando ¿Cómo podía decirle a la madre de Scott que le buscara sabiendo que no había esperanza?

-Quizás es mejor que me fugue, que me vaya a Canada o algún sitio así…-Se escucho decir a él en voz alta.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando volvió a escuchar la puerta de la casa de Derek. Se había cambiado de ropa y se había duchado.

-Te he dicho que te fueras…

Stiles no le miro.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a tenerme por aquí, no pienso dejar de venir a ver a mi amigo-Confeso sin dejar de juguetear con la tierra.

Derek se quedo unos segundos en silencio y se giro para irse de nuevo a su casa pero entonces volvió a girarse.

-Sabes…yo lo-Stiles le miro pero Derek paro de hablar tan pronto escucho algo a lo lejos.

Algo se acercaba, parecía un coche pero también reconocía los olores. No habían tenido suficiente con la otra noche y querían rematar el trabajo, pensó. Un lobo Omega no vale nada por si solo.

-¿Qué pasa? Eso sonaba casi como el inicio de una disculpa-Le pico Stiles que no escuchaba eso con sus oidos humanos.

-Vienen-Dijo comenzando a moverse.

Stiles se levanto sin entender y camino tan rápido como pudo al lado suyo.

-¿Vienen? ¿Quién?-Le pregunto y entonces lo entendió- Vamos a luchar-Dijo con tono vengativo.

Derek le miro con mala cara.

-No tu te vas-Le agarro del brazo y le miro enfadado-No voy a dejar que estés en medio esta vez, ve por el bosque yo me encargo de ellos.

El coche llego a la puerta de los Hale y alumbro el lugar con sus faros.

-No me voy-Dijo otra vez enfadado.

-¡Stiles! ¡No estoy para juegos! ¡Vete!-Le empujo y Stiles casi cae al suelo.

Derek ando hacia el coche y saco las garras. Del coche salieron el padre de Allison, que tenía en la cara unos grandes cortes, como las garras de un lobo. El abuelo y un hombre joven que sería también pariente.

-Señor Hale, nunca le pillamos solo-Dijo el abuelo-Da igual, no creo que este niño de muchos problemas.

Stiles le miro con desprecio y metió la mano en su bolsillo buscando que había cogido mientras estaba sentado en la tumba.

-A él dejadle, no tiene nada que ver en esto-Dijo serio Derek aunque intentando que por su tono no se notara que le importaba.

El abuelo se acerco a Derek.

-¿Desde cuando se trata esto de los que tienen algo que ver?-El abuelo se refería a su hija, sus familiares muertos en las ultimas batalla, en la madre de Allison…

Stiles saco una piedra de su bolsillo y se la tiro a la cabeza al viejo con odio. La había cogido porque tenía un color diferente y le serviría de recuerdo cuando no pudiera acercarse a la tumba. Aunque ese uso era mucho más placentero.

El hombre más joven apunto hacia Stiles y disparo. A pesar de la rapidez de Derek no llego a tiempo para ponerse en medio. La bala dio en un brazo a Stiles, por suerte solo le hizo un arañazo pero el chico cayo al suelo. Derek entro en colera y se lanzó hacia ese hombre.

Toda la rabia de la muerte de Scott y sus otros pupilos la pago con él. Con sus garras y sus dientes en un rápido movimiento le destrozo la garganta por donde empezó a salir un montón de sangre.

El padre de Allison reacciono pero Derek le empujo con fuerza hacia los árboles. Stiles no supo como, pero cuando prácticamente volvió abrir los ojos estaba en el coche de Derek. Él le había cogido rápido y le había metido en el coche para luego salir corriendo. Escucho los tiros tras de ellos pero ninguno dio al coche.

Stiles miro a Derek, su rostro en tensión a medio transformar. Le había vuelto a salvar y sabía lo enfadado que estaría cuando pudiera volver hablarle con claridad…pero nunca se había sentido más protegido y en paz en toda su vida.


	3. La lluvia

La noche se había tornado oscura y empezaba a llover como si no hubiera mañana. Stiles se quedo atontado mirando de un lado a otro el limpiaparabrisas, le seguía con la mirada de un lado a otro. Era casi placentero, poderse relajarse dentro de ese coche lleno de tensión.

Derek por su parte había conducido por las afueras de la ciudad hasta que los cazadores perdieron su pista. Ahora se había adentrado con su coche por los oscuros bosques y Stiles tuvo miedo de matarse mientras cruzaban los árboles a toda prisa pero Derek parecía conocerlo a la perfección.

Cuando Derek paro el coche Stiles lo noto porque el limpiaparabrisas paro, sino no se habría dado ni cuenta. Miro de un lado a otro y con la luz apagada de los focos apenas podían ver donde estaban. Noto la respiración de Derek a su lado pero no dijo nada.

-Baja, tenemos que pensar que hacemos-Derek abrió la puerta y el viento entro hasta el coche junto con gotas de lluvia.

Stiles suspiro y se abrazo a si mismo a causa del frío. Tardo en bajarse del coche así que Derek le amenazo sin decir nada con seguir sin él. Lo supo porque cuando salió ya había comenzado andar entre la oscuridad de los arboles. Stiles acelero el paso y se puso a su lado pero apenas veía nada.

-Más despacio, no puedo ver en la oscuridad como tú-Le recordo sin dejar de abrazarse a si mismo.

La lluvia caía con furia sobre ellos y la camiseta de Derek estaba ya empapada y la chaqueta de Stiles igual. A veces tenía que apartarse el agua con la manga para poder ver. Su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar, no sabía porque, quizás a causa del agua, quizás a causa del trauma, quizás a causa de que no había comido nada en dos días.

-No tenemos tiempo para descansar, ahora vienen también a por ti-Le agarro del brazo y sin apretar demasiado le guió entre la oscuridad y los arboles.

Lo hizo casi con cariño, con delicadeza y Stiles quiso decirle que no se iba a romper, que no era una figura de porcelana que en cualquier momento se haría pedazos. Era fuerte, quizás no tanto como él, pero podía soportar eso…al menos hasta que terminara y su amigo fuera vengado. Pero no, no dijo nada, simplemente intento no tiritar y andar lo más rápido que pudo para demostrar esa fuerza. En algunos momentos fue ridiculo ya que sus pies se quedaban enterrados en el lodo o se enredaba con las ramas. En más de una ocasión Derek tuvo que tirar de él.

-¿A donde vamos?- Pregunto Stiles en un intento de no tiritar tanto.

Derek ni le miro, simplemente siguió mirando hacia delante.

-A un lugar seguro, un sitio secreto-Dijo con tono enigmatico.

Stiles sintió ganas de reírse ¿Derek tenía un lugar secreto? Era gracioso, sería algo bajo tierra como un túnel lleno de tuberías chorreantes de agua. Lúgubre seguro.

-Al menos dime cuanto queda…-Dijo cansino.

Derek siguió más rápido aun.

-Cuando lleguemos lo sabrás.

Y así fue. Cuando llegaron a Stiles no le quedo duda que era ahí, aunque no era un sitio con tuberias ni cosas oxidadas…simplemente era una pequeña caseta, no más grande que para guardas las herramientas y el cortacésped, pero era una caseta. La madera estaba carcomida por el tiempo pero parecía fuerte.

Derek abrió la puerta y se aseguro de que nadie les buscara mirando hacia atrás. Cuando lo comprobó cerro la puerta tras ellos y entonces se hizo la oscuridad. A pesar de que la madera tenía zonas donde estaba rota y por donde entraba agua dentro de la caseta no se veía nada.

Por un segundo estaban los dos ahí, frente a frente, a oscuras y con sus corazones acelerados por la caminata por el campo. Su aliento al contraste con el frío creaba nubes de vaho que ligeramente tocaban la cara del otro.

Stiles no se movió, simplemente se quedo ahí tiritando. Derek suspiro y se movió para encender una pequeña lámpara de aceite. Esta trajo la luz al lugar y entonces Stiles pudo ver mejor donde estaba.

La caseta parecía más grande por dentro. Tenía una pequeña cama y en la pared había fotos, un bate de béisbol y algunos dibujos que parecían hechos por un niño pequeño. A pesar de entrar agua por el techo y estar la madera tan roida parecía un lugar entrañable.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto sin entender caminando por la caseta.

Derek se giro para que Stiles no pudiera verle y empezó a buscar en los armarios que había cerca de la cama.

-Era una caseta que construimos Laura y yo-Dijo con voz seca- Aquí no nos encontraran, solo sabíamos este lugar ella y yo.

Stiles lo supo tan pronto vio una foto. Aquella caseta había sido el refugio de la infancia de dos hermanos, ahí iban a jugar cuando eran pequeños y aun pintaban, ahí iban a hablar de su día en clase cuando eran más mayores y ahí se llevaban a sus ligues cuando eran adolescentes. Era su lugar secreto, pero de eso había pasado mucho tiempo y aunque la casa siguiera ahí ya no estaban las personas que la habitaban. Laura había muerto y el antiguo Derek con ella.

-Era muy guapa-Dijo Stiles al ver una foto de la morena Laura Hale, era guapa y lista o al menos lo parecía. Tenía una de esas caras avispadas que no dejan que la belleza eclipse el contenido de su cerebro.

-Eso decía todo el instituto-Dijo en una mezcla de tristeza y orgullo.

Stiles se sintió raro y algo triste.

-Siento lo de Laura-Fue a decir algo más pero Derek le tiro una camiseta a la cabeza.

-Ponte esa camiseta, vas a coger una pulmonía como sigas con esa ropa-Le dijo con tono seco pero sabía que se preocupaba por él.

Stiles resoplo. Sabía que Derek no quería hablar de eso, en cierta parte era normal, su hermana era la primera en la lista de personas muertas que él no pudo salvar. Aunque no fue su culpa, Stiles estaba convencido.

El más joven se quito la chaqueta y la camiseta para ponerse luego la camiseta que Derek le había dado. Era larga y le quedaba tan grande que podía haberla usado de pijama de cuerpo entero. Parecía antigua y tenía un olor a cerrado que no le gustaba nada a Stiles, pero también olía a Derek. Parecía que era la camiseta que se ponía cuando iba a los partidos de béisbol, de ahí el bate que había en la habitación.

Stiles se abrazo a si mismo de nuevo. El agua había calado todo su cuerpo y a pesar de eso seguía teniendo frío. Intento darse calor frotándose las palmas pero no había manera de que aquel frío se fuera y la humedad de la habitación no ayudaba.

-Túmbate en la cama, tienes que entrar en calor-Le dijo acercándose a él y dirigiéndole a la cama como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Stiles se sentó en la cama y Derek a su lado. Le puso la manta a su alrededor e intento hacerle entrar en calor.

-Deja…Dejalo voy a estar bien…-Sus dientes castañeaban y aquello comenzó a ponerle nervioso a Derek.

Sabía que ya no podía llevarlo al hospital, los cazadores le buscaban y si tenían a Stiles le tendrían a él. Así que lo único que podía era hacerle entrar en calor fuera como fuera, no iba a dejar que muriera de frío.

-Túmbate, venga-Le dijo en tono de reprimenda.

Stiles se tumbo y Derek siguió arropándole con la manta. Los dos se quedaron en silencio y lo único que podía escuchar Stiles era su propia tiritona. Era difícil de saber como había aguantado todo el camino sin venirse a bajo…la adrenalina, supuso.

Derek paso sus manos por el pelo de Stiles que ya no estaba tan rapado como de costumbre y estaba mojado. El Alfa no tenía frío, los hombres lobo por alguna razón tenían el cuerpo siempre caliente y un poco de lluvia no le hacía nada…pero sabía que en humanos podría ser mortal.

El lobo se tumbo a su lado frotandole con la manta para hacerle entrar en calor aunque con los cuerpos separados. Derek le evitaba.

El humano simplemente comenzó a encontrarse mal. El frío se había metido en su cuerpo y empezó a recordar la muerte de Scott, la de los otros miembros de la manada…estaba solo.

-Les echo de menos-Salió de su boca sin saber porque.

Stiles comenzó a llorar, no había llorado lo suficiente, nunca lo hacia. El sarcasmo era su mejor arma, pero en aquella ocasión era un arma inútil.

-Eh, venga…-Dijo intentando animarle.

Stiles tiro del brazo de Derek y lo atrajo hasta su pecho. Abrazo el brazo de Derek y al lobo solo le quedo pegarse a la espalda de Stiles. Derek entendía aquel dolor y simplemente le abrazo por la espalda mientras Stiles lloraba.

El cuerpo de Derek dio el calor que Stiles necesitaba y poco a poco fue entrando en calor. Stiles notaba como si estuviera abrazando una estufa, pero más que el calor era la paz que le daban. Poco a poco se quedo dormido mientras lloraba, pero sin dejar de abrazarle.

Derek se quedo en esa misma posición, se dijo que era para no despertarle, pero en el fondo estaba a gusto ahí apoyando en el pelo de Stiles y notando su respiración. Él también estaba asustado.


	4. El entrenamiento

Stiles fue el primero en despertarse de los dos. La luz de la mañana entrando por las rendijas abiertas de la rancia madera le despertaron. La lluvia había cesado y por lo poco que podía ver el sol entraba así que sería un día soleado.

Tardo más de lo esperado en darse cuenta de que Derek estaba abrazado a su espalda y con una respiración lenta pero honda. Estaba dormido. Stiles no sabía con seguridad como habían llegado hasta ese punto. Recordaba haberse derrumbado, recordaba que Derek le había dado palmadas en la espalda mientras le decía que todo iría bien…pero ahora le abrazaba con fuerza. Era solo un adolescente asustado entre los brazos de un alfa y eso le hacía sentir bien.

Stiles era un ser especial, aunque muchos en el instituto dijeran que era un freak o simplemente un perdedor. Él no se movía por las lees naturales del mundo, no ponía etiquetas, no discriminaba y siempre intentaba tratar a todo el mundo con aprecio y respeto. Por eso aquella situación, aunque le extraño, tampoco le creó un dilema moral…estaba empezando a ver a Derek desde otro punto. De otra forma.

No se movió durante un rato, no quería despertarle y así aprovechaba para aclarar su cabeza sobre el tema de Derek, el de los cazadores y el de él mismo. Por un momento recordó a su padre e intento buscar su movil sin despertar a Derek. Le costo más de lo que esperaba y cuando al final lo consiguió Derek se movio aturdido y abrazo más fuerte a Stiles contra su cuerpo. Stiles puso una de sus caras raras al notar su cuerpo tan apretado con el suyo pero luego sonrió y miro el movil.

Sesenta y cuatro llamadas pérdidas de su padre…

-Mierda…-Mascullo entre dientes en un tono de voz debil.

Por muy bajo que lo hubiera dicho Derek lo escucho. Se hubiera despertado mucho antes si no fuera porque llevaba semanas sin dormir y Stiles le había dado lo que necesitaba…un poco de paz a pesar de toda la guerra que daba.

La cara de Derek cuando vio su posición y como abrazaba a Stiles fue la contraria al adolescente. En su cara se podía ver la confusión, la preocupación y la vergüenza a partes iguales. Le soltó rápido e intentando darle la menor importancia posible a la situación se levanto y se quedo sentado en la cama limpiándose los ojos de legañas.

Stiles se giro y le miro, aunque Derek estaba de espaldas a él.

-Lo siento…te he despertado-Dijo mordiéndose el labio y luego bajo la cabeza.

Derek negó con la cabeza para que no se preocupara. Aunque la verdad solo había escuchado la mitad de la frase ya que seguía confuso por la forma en la que se había despertado.

-Mi padre me ha llamado tantas veces que seguro que la empresa telefónica le va a nombrar cliente del mes-Movió el movil en su mano-Al menos se que esta bien, espero que esto termine pronto no quiero que desespere y se vuelva loco buscandome.

Stiles tenía en gran estima a su padre. Sabía que en el fondo era lo unico que tenía. Él en otro tiempo había tenido más cosas, amigos como Scott pero ahora todos estaban bajo tierra y solo tenía a su padre…y a Derek.

-No te preocupes, para bien o para mal esto terminará rápido-Su tono de voz fue seco y se levanto de la cama aun sin ser capaz de mirar a Stiles-Esta noche volverán a buscarnos pero antes de que nos encuentren les encontraremos nosotros-Le dijo con seguridad y empezó a buscar bajo las tablas de madera del suelo de la cara.

Stiles le miro raro al ver como quitaba parte del suelo de la casa. También noto que aun no le había mirado. Sabía que Derek no le veía más que como un adolescente molesto y esa noche se había abrazado a él porque le confundiría con la jodida almohada.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto curioso mientras bostezaba y miraba la camiseta de béisbol que llevaba puesta, no sabía porque pero le hizo sonreír.

Derek tardo en contestar. Cuando lo hizo paro de escarbar y cogió algo entre el suelo de la casa.

-Armarte-Dentro de un pañuelo Derek saco una pistola que lanzo a la cama para que se quedara al lado de Stiles, aunque también lanzó una mirada furtiva para ver al muchacho aunque miro hacia otro lado rápido.

Stiles salto de la cama tan rapido como la pistola toco el colchon. Se asusto de que estuviera cargada y se disparara. Había visto muchas peliculas y series donde por menos uno se llevaba un balazo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Pregunto sobresaltado- ¿Y si se dispara sola?-Cuando vio que no se disparo se sintió un poco estupido-No quiero morir de una forma tan tonta, espero que cuando muera sea de una forma valerosa y que escriban un libro o canciones sobre mí…-Dijo en tono divertido.

Derek esbozo media sonrisa pero Stiles no le pudo ver desde su posición. Luego la cambió y volvió a estar serio. Se giro y le miro con su semblante frío.

-Tenemos que entrenar, esta noche los Argents vendrán con algo más que un viejo y un veinteañero principiante- Le aseguro- ¿Qué tal andas de punteria?-Le pregunto mientras volvía a poner el suelo tal como estaba.

-Con las pistolas de la feria no doy ni una…pero todo el mundo sabe que esos feriantes las trucan, así que ni idea-Le confeso.

Derek puso mala cara.

-¿Eres el hijo del Sheriff y nunca has probado con una de verdad?

Stiles encogió los hombros algo avergonzado. Derek le miro con una mirada de desaprobación a eso.

-Oye, tu eres hijo de lobos y nunca has comido comida para perros-Derek se quedo callado-¿O si?-Rió.

Derek le miro con mala cara y abrió la puerta de la calle. La luz entro fuerte alumbrando toda la caseta. Derek salió arrastrando los pies.

-Venga, hay más cosas que tengo que enseñarte.

La mañana transcurrió en varias pruebas. Empezaron con la pistola, pero luego les siguió orientación, tacticas de combate, algo de primeros auxilios por si le herían y por ultimo pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Con la pistola había sido un desastre. Tanto que Derek paso rápido al siguiente tema ya que veía que no progresaban. En los otros dos Stiles mostró mucha más facilidad de aprendizaje, sobretodo en las técnicas de combate donde Derek cogió unas cuantas ideas de cómo atacar la casa de los Argents esa misma noche.

En el ultimo punto se tiraron más de lo esperado. Stiles no tenía una condición física demasiado ''fuerte'', era más bien un adolescente delgado y sin gran fuerza. Derek le pedía que le atacara con todas su fuerzas, sin preocuparse, que le viera como un enemigo que le mataría si pudiera.

Aunque Derek le decía que él le atacaría con todas su fuerzas no uso un 10% del poder que tenía. Aun así Stiles se enfadaba cada vez que acababa en el suelo o se llevaba algún arañazo o moraton.

-Esta vez te vas a enterar, no pienso tener piedad contigo grandullón-Le dijo con voz grave pero a Derek le entro la risa, aunque no lo manifesto y simplemente asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

Stiles fue atacarle. Corrió rapido en linea recta y lanzo un fuerte puñetazo contra la cara de Derek. El puño de Stiles fue cogido antes de impactar en la cara de Derek por la mano de este. El puño fue envuelto por la mano del Alfa y este tiro fuerte del brazo de Stiles hacia él. El movimiento fue parecido al que se hacia en un paso de baile, obligo a Stiles a girar sobre él y le apreso entre sus brazos. Las mano derecha del alfa estaba alrededor del cuello del joven y la izquierda apretaba el cuerpo de Stiles contra si para que no pudiera soltarse.

Ahí estaban de nuevo los dos juntos, pegados uno al otro. A Stiles le costaba respirar, no solo por aquella situación sino también por todo el entrenamiento que ya hacia mella sobre él. Derek intento darle la menor importancia pero se podía ver en su cara que estaba algo avergonzado.

-Podría partirte el cuello si quisiera, solo tendría que usar esta mano-Acarició levemente el cuello-o si tuviera un cuchillo abrirte la garganta.

Stiles sonrió.

-Pero no quieres ¿no?-Intento soltarse.

Derek se enfado. A veces el sarcasmo de Stiles hacía parecer que se lo tomaba todo a broma y eso repateaba a Derek.

En un gesto brusco volvió a pegarle más a él, tanto que incluso Stiles noto algo de dolor al notar los brazos de Derek agarrandole tan fuerte.

-No es una broma, Stiles-Le aseguro-Esta noche no podre estar pendiente de ti, no puedes hacer el tonto, si te matan no volveras a ver a tu padre ni tendrás una vida…

Intento hacerle entender, pero Stiles se enfado también. Estaba harto de que Derek le insinuara que no se lo tomaba en serio y de que era un adolescente pesado.

Se revolvió entre los brazos del hombre lobo y le empujo para alejarlo de él. Derek no borro su cara de malas pulgas pero la convino con algo de confusión y sentimiento de rechazo.

-Yo soy el que se la juega entonces ¿no?-Le miro Stiles con cara seria-Pues si es así deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer, si me matan me han matado pero no me vengas otra vez con el discurso de que no me tomo nada en serio y que soy un joven irresponsable-Derek fue a decir algo pero Stiles se adelanto-No eres mi padre, ni mi amigo así que limítate a la pelea y punto.

Luego se giro y se fue dirección a la caseta abandonada. Derek se quedo unos segundos en silencio, quizás debería decirle que le importaba que le hicieran daño…no solo porque no quería estar como cuando llego a Bacon Hills, solo y sin esperanza, sino también porque le necesitaba para poder seguir adelante y no volverse loco. Pero no lo dijo, simplemente se limito a bajar la cabeza y quedarse en el bosque.


	5. La herida

La tarde y gran parte de la noche había pasado sin decirse una palabra entre los dos. Stiles seguía enfadado y el hecho de que Derek no le hubiera pedido ni perdón no ayudaba. Derek simplemente tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse ahora.

La primera palabra entre los dos la dijo Derek.

-Tenemos que ir cogiendo las cosas, vamos a salir ya-Le recordó con tono seco y gesto impasible.

Stiles asintió y cogió la pistola con la que había practicado hacía unas horas. Era lo único que necesitaba. Estaba deseoso de hacerle probar al abuelo Argent unas cuantas balas.

Cualquiera que conociera bien a Stiles se hubiera preocupado. Por eso Derek lo estaba. Ya no era aquel chico inocente y sarcástico que intentaba alegrar el día a todos. En pocas horas se había vuelto una persona que buscaba venganza a toda costa y tenía muy claro que sin lucha y sangre no se conseguiría.

Derek le miraba y le costaba reconocerle sobretodo cuando estaba cargando la pistola y el ceño fruncido. Intentaba descifrar en que pensaba pero lo tenía muy claro, pensaba en Scott, Erica, Isaac y los demás. Él también pensaría en ellos mientras desgarrara la piel de unos cuantos cazadores esa noche.

No tardaron mucho en dejar la caseta atrás y comenzar su rumbo a la casa Argent. Habían pensado aprovechar el efecto sorpresa y atacar antes de la media noche que era cuando los cazadores salían. Entrarían en la casa de golpe, Derek convertido en su forma más mortífera de Alfa y Stiles con pistola en mano. Era un plan basto y sin mucho transfondo pero a veces lo más básico era lo más eficiente.

Aparcaron el coche unas calles más allá. Derek cuando bajo termino de volver hablar el ''plan'' con Stiles.

-Sabes que cuando este ahí no podré hablar contigo, pero si me necesitas…-Iba a decir que le llamara pero Stiles se giro y comenzó andar.

-Lo se ¿Nos vamos ya o no?-Dijo sin mirarle mientras caminaba.

Derek negó con la cabeza lentamente, estaba cansado de esa actitud de Stiles pero sabía por lo que estaba pasando y era solo una barrera que le protegía. Se quito la camiseta y los pantalos mientras Stiles no le veía y se transformo en el Alfa que era.

Su forma era más grande de lo que quizás había sido Peter. Los cuartos traseros eran fuertes y grandes y le daban una altura vertiginosa. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre lucían en la espesa noche. Cuando menos lo esperaba Stiles se puso a su lado y le miro con los grandes ojos rojos.

Stiles salto y estuvo apunto de dispararle pero entonces recordó que era Derek. Suspiro y paso la mano por el liso pelo negro cercano a las orejas.

-Eres tan pesado siendo humano como lobo-Mascullo y Derek se revolvió y se perdio entre las calle tan rapido que Stiles no vio por donde fue pero sabía que acabaría en casa de Allison.

Bajo su chaqueta, ya seca, llevaba una pistola que apretaba contra su pecho para darle seguridad. Mientras arrastraba sus pies por las calles se preguntaba como había llegado a ese punto. Dentro de unos minutos sería, o esperaba ser, un asesino…pero un asesino de asesinos ¿A caso eso no era bueno? Tenía que serlo. De todas formas en este mundo las cosas no eran blancas o negras siempre…se movía en una gran gama de grises de diferentes intensidades.

-Solo espero que lo de esta noche no se acerque mucho al negro-Se dijo a si mismo cuando cruzaba la calle contigua a la casa de los Argents.

La casa de los Argents se imponía en la calle, grande y majestuosa. La había visto mil veces pero nunca le había dado tanto miedo y odio como aquella noche.

-Quizás debería quemarla, con todos dentro, como hicieron con la familia de Derek-Susurro Stiles mientras se colaba hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Escondido en el arbusto busco los ojos rojos de Derek y cuando los vio supo que estaban preparados para entrar.

Todo lo demás paso tan rápido que Stiles no sabía que estaba haciendo hasta que ya lo había hecho. Derek corrió hacia la puerta trasera y la derrumbo con sus patas. Dentro no tardaron en escucharse los gritos de la familia poniéndose a cubierto. Stile le siguió y entro hasta el pasillo.

Escucho unos tiros que iban hacia él pero se escondió cerca de la escalera. Desde los barrotes pudo ver a su atacante, un cazador joven que tenía el rostro tosco y curtido por la batalla. El antiguo Stiles se hubiera muerto de miedo pero este nuevo Stiles disparo entre los barrotes pero no le dio.

-Joder…-Mascullo entre dientes.

Corrió hacia la cocina aprovechando la rafaga de disparos. La cocina era amplia y grande con una mesa central. Stiles se escondió detrás de la mesa y rezó por que aquel hombre no le siguiera ya que no había otra salida.

Los gritos de dolor se escuchaban escalera arriba, Derek estaría destripando a esos asesinos o eso quiso pensar Stiles.

-¿Dónde esta el cachorrito del lobo?-Solto el cazadora al entrar a la cocina con voz burlona.

Stiles sintió que su corazón le iba a mil por hora aunque la rabia le podía ¿Cachorro? Le iba a demostrar que hasta los cachorros siguen teniendo dientes.

-No entiendo que le veis…¿Por qué le ayudais?-Pregunto al aire ya que aun no veía a Stiles pero sabía que estaba ahí-Habeis muerto todos a lo tonto.

Stiles quería arrancarle la cabeza. Aquellos que habían muerto eran sus amigos y él no estaba aun muerto ¿Por qué le incluía? No soportaba eso aunque se había hecho muchas veces la misma pregunta que él cazador ¿Por qué ayudaba a Derek?

El adolescente iba rodeando la mesa lentamente mientras el hombre le buscaba por la cocina. Stiles podía ser sigiloso cuando quería o al menos cuando lo intentaba. Poco a poco Stiles fue poniéndose detrás de aquel hombre.

Stiles se levanto y le apunto y el hombre que escucho ese ultimo movimiento se giro y apunto al adolescente a la vez. Ahí estaban, los dos apuntándose al pecho y con mirada desafiante.

-No es malo-Dijo sin más.

Él cazador puso cara de no entender pero no solto la pistola.

-No es el malo, por eso le ayudo-Le dijo al ver que no entendía lo que le decía-Derek es soso, algo bruto, aburrido y muy serio…-Tomo aire y apretó la empuñadura-Pero no es malo, es leal y fiel a sus amigos-[Sus ojos relampagueaban de ira-Por eso todos murieron a su lado, por eso si pudieran resucitar volverían hacerlo de nuevo por él-Le aseguro.

Tras el discurso el cazador se rió.

-Como quieras, vais a morir igual-Se mordió el labio-El ultimo que nos cargamos era mucho más fiero que un adolescente con pistola y lo matamos-Soltó una carcajada- ¿Por qué debería preocuparme de ti?

Stiles entro en cólera al ver como hablaba de Scott. Era cierto, Scott era el fiero y el fuerte…pero Stiles era el impulsivo.

-Por que no tengo nada que perder-Sonrió y disparo al hombre.

Las balas fueron rápidas y golpearon contra el vientre del hombre. Stiles frunció el ceño y vio como la sangre salía y el cuerpo caía. Mientras el cuerpo caía y maldecía a Stiles la mano del cazador logró disparar por última vez. La bala dio en el pecho de Stiles, demasiado cerca del pulmón. El adolescente tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta a causa de la adrenalina pero cuando lo vio no pudo evitar caer al suelo.

Puso una mano en la herida e intento mantener la respiración…aunque era difícil.


	6. La despedida

Capitulo 6: La muerte.

Derek ya había abatido a varios cazadores cuando escucho las balas. Sabía lo que había dicho, una vez dentro no podré ayudarte así que siguió golpeando a un cazador y una vez K.O siguió buscando a Gerard y al padre de Allison. No les encontraba, busco en el cuarto del padre y en los baños, todo rápido y acabando con cualquiera que se pusiera por su camino. En su mente pasaba una y otra vez las caras de sus cachorros de lobo todos muertos ya.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar las balas de nuevo. Lo olió, lo sintió…algo era diferente a los otros disparos. Algo iba mal. Su mente de alfa tiro hacia un lado del pasillo, el que daba hacía otra de las habitaciones que no había registrado, su mente humana tiraba escaleras abajo a la zona donde estaba Stiles. Las dos entraron en un duelo, estuvo indeciso unos cuantos segundos que parecieron una eterninadad pero al final, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su parte humana venció.

Bajo a trompicones las escaleras en su forma humana. Busco en el pasillo y luego olió la sangre tan fuerte que no le quedaba duda de donde estaba Stiles. La cocina estaba impregnada de olores distintos, uno venía del cuerpo muerto de un cazador. Ese olor era a tabaco, cuero y metal. El otro era familiar, siempre le había reconfortado y le recordaba a su juventud despreocupada cuando su casa aun no había ardido. Ese olor se había mezclado con sangre…la del propietario, Stiles.

Stiles intentaba respirar al otro lado de la encimare, el ruido de una tos llena de sangre fue lo que hizo a Derek encontrarle. Estaba tirado en el suelo, con una mano en su sudadero roja que se había teñido con otro rojo, el inconfundible de la sangre humana. Su respiración era entrecortada y tenía la vista perdida hasta que oyó a Derek.

Los dos cruzaron sus miradas. La de Stiles era de vergüenza y por su leve sonrisa parecía que sentía haber defraudado a Derek. La del Alfa era distinta, rozaba la locura y la incomprensión. Derek sabía que Stiles era el más frágil, pero siempre le veía como un ser grácil y casi inmune a todo. De alguna forma extraña le veía inmortal o simplemente no se imaginaba un mundo sin Stiles ¿Cómo sería? Nadie la haría enfadar ni le soltaría tonterías. No quería ese mundo, aunque nunca lo habría dicho en voz alta.

-Eres estupido-Soltó Derek sin pensarlo.

Su voz estaba cargada de reproches y odio. Le reprochaba el haber ido ahí cuando le pidió que se fuera a casa, ahora iba a morir como los demás y él estaría solo. Le odiaba por eso. Le odiaba también por haberle hecho creer que él nunca se iría como los demás, aunque quizás había sido Derek el que quiso creer eso.

-Eres todo un encanto, Derek-Dijo con la voz entrecortada con sarcasmo.

Derek se arrodillo a sus pies y apoyo la mano en la herida de la bala, la mano de Stiles iba disminuyendo por la fuerza y prácticamente salía más sangre de la que intentaba dejar dentro.

-Estupido, estúpido, estúpido…-Iba murmurando el alfa mientras buscaba algo con la mirada que le sirviera para taponar la herida.

Al final cogió un trapo de cocina y lo puso fuerte sobre la herida. Stiles soltó un leve gemido de dolor pero Derek no presto atención. El trapo se lleno de sangre mucho más rápido de lo que Derek hubiera querido ver. Aquello no tenía buena pinta y los dos lo sabían.

-Le he matado, has visto-Dijo orgulloso intentando señalar el cuerpo del cazador-Scott estaría orgulloso-Dijo sonriendo.

Derek le miro enfadado. Todo lo había hecho por Scott ¿Tanto le quería? Incluso sintió una leve punzada de celos, aunque sabía que solo eran amigos. Daba igual que no fuera racional, en aquellos momentos Derek estaba fuera de si. Quería matar a Stiles con sus propias manos, le odiaba tanto y a la vez le quería tanto que no sabía como podía tener tantos sentimientos enfrentados y de aquella envergadura.

-Scott no esta y si estuviera te daría un puñetazo, imbecil-Le recrimino con gesto hosco.

Stiles miro a Derek con media sonrisa tranquila. Sabía que se iba a morir pronto, ahora ya nada importaba, todo lo que dijera e hiciera no importaría. Eso le daba una gran tranquilidad y también estaba el hecho de volver a ver a sus amigos aunque él no creía en esas cosas de la religión. Todo iba a estar bien, tenía que estarlo…pero su padre…no podía pensarlo o se pondría a llorar desconsoladamente y moriría entre lagrimas y no quería eso.

-¡Vamos ve!-Dijo Stiles entre toses- Tienes que acabar con esos cabrones ¡Hemos venido por eso!-Le recordo- Dijiste que una vez dentro íbamos por separado ¡Hazlo! ¡Acaba con ellos, Derek!-Dijo con tono solemne.

Derek sabía que tenía que hacerlo, no habría muerto todos para nada. Pero definitivamente no iba a dejar a Stiles, estaba muriendose, si algo tenía claro es que Stiles no se merecía una muerte solitaria y no se la daría. Sería lo ultimo que viera.

-No me voy a ir, imbecil-Esta vez lo dijo casi con tono cariñoso.

Stiles ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Donde ha quedado eso de que íbamos por separado? ¿Eso de que cada uno íbamos por nuestro lado? Derek, tienes que irte, ellos…-Intento decir algo pero Derek le callo la boca con la mano.

-Deja de hablar, no me voy a ningún lado ¿De acuerdo?

Stiles negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-No

Derek esbozó una sonrisa, una de verdad, una de las que apenas nadie había visto. A pesar de eso era una sonrisa triste y llena de desesperación.

-Pues me da igual ¿Cuando te he hecho caso?-Se encogió de hombros.

Stiles sonrió y fue agarrar el trapo. Sus manos se tocaron entre si. Al contrario que en cualquiera de los otros momentos Derek no aparto la mano. Entrelazaron los dedos y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, no tenían que decir nada para entenderse.

-Es muy fea la herida ¿no?-Dijo tristemente Stiles, en aquellos momentos morir le gustaba aun menos…esa mirada.

Derek bajo la cabeza.

-Vas a ponerte bien…

Stiles rió y comenzó a toser como un loco pero luego se recupero.

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso, Derek ¿No te lo habían dicho?-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa cariñosa.

Derek sonrió tristemente y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Stiles se sorprendió tanto que también comenzaron sus ojos a humedecerse. La visión de aquel gran alfa emocionandose le hacía ver su muerte mucho más trágica de lo que era…

-Lo siento-Dijo Derek mirando a los ojos de Stiles.

Stiles ladeo la cabeza, no entendía porque.

-Derek, me voy a morir, no hace falta que me pidas perdón por eso…ya no me sirve de nada, no es tu culpa-Le dijo lentamente pensando que solo le pedía perdón porque se sentía culpable de su próxima muerte.

Derek negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento por haber sido siempre tan duro contigo…-Le aclaro-Siempre te he tratado con más dureza que a los demás, siempre te he alejado de mi y no merecías eso de mi ni de nadie.

Stiles se sorprendió y apretó su mano fuerte con la de Derek.

-Los hombres lobos no son simpáticos, sino que le pregunten a caperucita-Dijo con sarcasmo-Eres buena persona Derek, has hecho todo lo posible por nosotros-Le dijo sincerandose, le debía al menos la verdad y quizás eso le quitara alguna carga sobre las muertes.

Derek volvió a sonreír.

-Eres tonto eh…-Dijo con cariño-Stiles, creeme, me gustaría volver atrás y cambiar tantas cosas…-Comenzó a pensar-Sobretodo contigo, nunca te habría tratado así yo…

Stiles comenzó a llorar lentamente y sin pensarselo agarro el mentón de Derek y lo atrajo hacia él. Ya daba todo igual, si Derek le rechazaba, si le golpeaba o si le decía que no quería nada con él. Era un moribundo tampoco se pasaría mucho si era un no. Fuera como fuera no se iría de este mundo sin probar los labios de Derek, era su primer beso. En el caso de Derek abrió la boca lentamente y se fundió en el beso sin pensarlo. La lengua de Stiles era torpe pero suave y le recordaba a su juventud. La boca del adolescente estaba llena de sangre y el beso se fundió en ella pero a Derek le dio igual. Ya daba igual ¿Qué más da que estuviera besando a un chico? Ahora los prejucios y las dudas se quedaban fuera de la ecuación…solo estaban ellos.

El beso duro más de lo que les pareció pero menos de lo que les hubiera gustado. La tos descontrolada de Stiles arruino el momento y se aparto avergonzado de Derek. Este seco la sangre de la boca del joven con su propia mano y esbozo una sonrisa llena de dolor.

-No te vayas, por favor…-Le dijo serio-No quiero estar solo de nuevo-Confeso avergonzado aferrandose a la mano de Stiles.

Stiles agarro su otra mano y beso la punta de sus dedos.

-No me voy, estoy aquí contigo ¿Lo ves?-Sonrió entre lagrimas.

Derek sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, quería irse de ahí con Stiles y conocerle mejor, quería una nueva vida…pero no era posible. Eran sueños inútiles y que si hubiera aceptado antes todo quizás hubiera podido tener. Ahora ya no le odiaba, se odiaba a si mismo. Se odiaba por no haberle besado antes, se odiaba por no haberle prohibido aunque fuera a la fuerza entrar en aquella misión suicida. Tanto odio iba acabar con Derek tarde o temprano.

-Tengo frió-Reconoció Stiles.

Derek hizo gesto de ir a por algo para ponerle encima pero Stiles tiro de su mano.

-Abrazame-Le susurro Stiles.

Derek asintió y encerró a Stiles en sus grandes brazos. Sintió tanta pena que empezó a llorar en silencio escondiendo su cabeza entre el hueco del cuello. Ahora solo estaban ellos, Derek podía jurar que no había nadie en aquella casa. Se habían escapado y en poco tiempo se habría escapado Stiles de sus brazos. Le apretó más fuerte pero sabía que por muy fuerte que le apretará no podría evitar que se fuera…¿o si? Derek se sintió repugnante y profundamente egoísta pero le daba igual.

Stiles comenzó a desvanecerse por la falta de sangre y Dereke no lo pensó dos veces, alzo unos centímetros su cabeza y los bajo clavando los colmillos en el hombro de Stiles. El joven soltó un grito de dolor y le siguió una maldición apenas sin fuerza. Derek sabía que Stiles había denegado varias veces ser hombre lobo, la primera a Peter…pero eso le salvaría o esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Si así podría tener a Stiles le daba igual ser egoísta, quizás le odiara y aquellos besos se transformaran en puñetazos dentro unas horas pero mataría porque fuera así en vez de que muriera.

Stiles se desmayo y Derek miro su cara mientras le abrazaba.

-No te vayas, odiame, matame si quieres…pero no te vayas, por favor-Imploro.


	7. El despertar

Derek miraba el cuerpo sin vida de Stiles en la cama de aquella caseta abandonada. Llevaba así demasiado tiempo, no podía ser bueno. Derek sabía que la herida era profunda y que un hombre lobo se habría curado ¿Pero y si había llegado demasiado tarde? Agarraba su mano con suavidad, estaba fría, pero en aquel lugar todo estaba frío. La oscuridad, la humedad, el frío que le calaba los huesos…todo parecía ser el presagio de que algo malo estaba pasando.

-Vamos…-Murmuro por lo bajo mirando la cara pálida de Stiles.

Sabía que estaba aun vivo, podía verle respirar pero con dificultad. Su cuerpo se debatía entre sobrevivir como hombre lobo o morir como humano. Quizás era Stiles el que luchaba para morir como humano ¿Le odiaría? Sinceramente le daba igual, nunca había sido egoísta, siempre había pensado de forma racional y ahora nadie le iba a impedir ser egoísta. Quería, no, no le quería…le necesitaba ¿Quizás las dos? Derek aun no lo sabía y la imagen de ellos besandose le perturbaba la cabeza, le era difícil aceptarlo pero sabía que deseaba que se despertara y le volviera a besar ya que eso significaría que volvería a verle un día más con sus típicas estupideces.

Derek había salido tan rápido como Stiles se desmayo fuera de esa casa. Le metió en la que ahora era su casa y le arropo con todo lo que encontró, incluso con sus propia ropa. Derek no podía negar tener algo de frió pero eso no era importante aunque ya no sabía si tiritaba de miedo, ansiedad o frío.

El alfa intento hacer recuento de la gente que conocía, de la gente con la que podía contar…pero ya no quedaba nadie. Stiles era su persona ahora, su persona especial y en la que confiar así que si se iba no sabía que hacer. Había pensado en huir, pero bien sabía que nunca lo haría, lo más posible sería que la ira le llevará a actuar de manera insensata y entrara a lo suicida en la base de los Argents para llevarse consigo a todos los que pudiera antes de que le mataran.

Se tumbo en la cama y abrazo el cuerpo entre sus brazos. Se concentro en el latir de su corazón y sentía miedo de que cada latido fuera el ultimo. Pero no, a cada latido le seguía otro y otro más haciendo una canción ritmica que fue relajando a Derek. Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del adolescente y no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo así. Soño con su vida antes de que su casa fuera quemada, era un adolescente sin muchos problemas…quizás ese hombre si hubiera aceptado a Stiles a la primera, quizás ese hombre le habría salvado de aquella muerte. Pero él no era aquel hombre.

Se despertó al notar el brazo de Stiles moverse. Se incorporo en la cama y miro la cara aun ausente de Stiles. Bajo la cara desilusionado, lo había imaginado, sus ganas de que aquello no acabará como iba acabar le habían traicionado…

-Eres un lobo pesado en todos los sentidos…me duele el hombro-Se quejo levemente Stiles aun con los ojos cerrados.

Derek abrió sus ojos al instante que escucho la voz. Abrió la boca enseñando su perfecta dentadura en una sonrisa de sorpresa y miro a Stiles. Su cara aun estaba pálida pero había hablado ¿O lo había imaginado? NO, no, había hablado. Estaba seguro.

-¿Stiles?-Pregunto con miedo de que fuera mentira.

Stiles abrió los ojos. Estos habían cogido el carácter ambarino de los hombres lobos y relucía en la oscuridad de la caseta. Derek sintió un choque de emociones; Una increíble felicidad, por tenerle de vuelta. Miedo, por lo que Stiles pensará de aquello. Orgullo, un estúpido orgullo de Alfa al ver a su Beta despertar a una nueva vida. Odio, a si mismo, por sentirse bien habiendo cambiado la vida de Stiles sin preguntarle. Derek sabía todo lo que suponía aquello, era una vida aferrada a la luna, a las noches de caza, a las carreras por el bosque…a los cazadores. No era la vida que Derek quería para Stiles, él quería que fuera a la universidad y se alejara de todo lo sobrenatural… pero cuando las opciones era esa vida o la muerte la cosa cambiaba.

Derek le abrazó instintivamente. Noto como las pulsaciones de Stiles se aceleraban y eso era buena señal pero no lo sería tanto lo que venía después.

-Sueltame- Le dijo Stiles con tono seco apartandose de él.

Derek puso mala cara. Aquello le había dado una bofetada en toda la cara. Sabía que estaría enfadado, no le extrañaba eso…pero se sentía estúpido. Le había abrazado ¿Había sido él? ¿El alfa? No podía ser Derek hacía mucho tiempo que no abrazaba a nadie, la ultima persona fue Laura. Aunque ya había abrazado a Stiles en una noche varias veces. No sabía porque se había abierto a Stiles, le había sido reciproco en el beso y parecía que si había algo claro en aquello es que se necesitaban. De una forma amistosa, de manda, de amor…no sabía cual pero el hecho era ese. Pero al pedirle que le soltara Derek sintió como si le hubiera escupido en la cara. Se sentía tonto por haber pensado que quizás podía cambiar el asunto ente ellos pero creyó que fue solo el estar al borde de la muerte lo que hizo a Stiles actuar así ¿Solo le habría besado para no morir sin haber besado a nadie? Derek se sintió como un gilipollas.

-Esta bien-Dijo con una cara llena de seriedad que no dejaba ver lo mal que se sentía y la vergüenza que sentía.

Stiles se quito las capas de cosas que tenía encima y salió de la cama. Miro sus manos sintiendo el poder, sabía lo que Derek había hecho y no sabía que pensar ¿Alguna vez había querido ser un lobo? No lo sabía, había envidiado a Scott mil veces pero nunca pidió eso y lo rechazo varias veces. Le enfadaba de verdad que Derek hubiera elegido una vida para él sin pedirle permiso ¿Qué sería ahora de él? Estaba tremendamente confuso y no sabía como seguir.

-Me voy-Dijo dirigiendo hacia la salida.

Derek le miro con cara rara y corrió hasta ponerse entre él y la puerta.

-No, no te vas ha ninguna parte-Le dijo con tono autoritario.

Mientras había estado casi muerto Derek se había prometido otra cosa. Si la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad no volvería a ponerle en peligro y a pesar de la hostia emocional que le había dado Stiles al pedirle que se alejara no pensaba cambiar de parecer. No iba a ser más el capullo que le trataba mal y le dejaba meterse en problemas.

-Claro que si, voy a ver a mi padre tiene que estar muriendo de la angustia por mi culpa-Le contesto siguiendo hacia la puerta.

Derek cogió su brazo y tiro de él hasta el centro de la caseta pero Stiles se soltó con fuerza. Derek se dio cuenta de que ya no era un adolescente debilucho…era un lobo.

-Vamos a salir de Bacon Hills, por un tiempo, no se cuanto pero nos vamos de aquí-Le dijo con tono autoritario, además era su Alfa tenía que hacerle caso.

Stiles frunció el ceño.

-¿Tu y yo? ¿Fuera de Bacon Hills? No se que te has pensado Derek, pero no voy a dejar a esos psicópatas con mi padre-Le dijo mientras volvía hacia la puerta.

-Stiles, has estado apunto de morir, tomate un segundo para pensar las cosas…

Stiles esbozó media sonrisa.

-Si, debería estar muerto y no lo estoy-Dijo con algo de rencor-Ya he pensado, cuando estas agonizando el tiempo va más despacio Derek y mientras esperaba morir pensé en muchas cosas-Le aseguro con tono dolido-Pense en mi padre, en lo que haría si muriera…-Tomo aire-No puedo hacerle eso, solo me tiene a mí.

Stiles abrió la puerta y salió hacia la oscura noche. Se dio cuenta de que veía mejor que nunca, la noche ya no era un lugar oscuro para él. Sonrió y en cierta manera estaba entusiasmado por sus nuevas habilidades pero también triste por todo lo sucedido y también dolido con Derek. Ese beso…lo recordó pero no podía pensar en ello, Derek solo le había besado por pena o eso pensaba él.

-Yo tampoco tengo a nadie más-Le dijo Derek parado desde el cerco de la puerta-Solo te tengo a ti, Stiles-Le dijo con voz lenta y cargada de pena y vergüenza.

Stiles se paro un momento y sin mirarle bajo la cabeza. Todos estaban solos. Echaba tanto de menos aquellos momentos en los que había tantos jugadores en aquellas aventuras…ahora solo estaba él y Derek. A solas. En esos días habían estado solos, tan cerca que todo había cambiado mil veces entre ellos y lo que sucedía afuera. Pero Stiles no podía ser egoísta, no podía poner a su padre por detrás de nadie. Su padre le necesitaba y él necesitaba alejarse de Derek, pensar y aclararse. En las ultimas horas habían pasado muchas cosas, la muerte de Scott, la suya casi y aquel beso que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Necesitaba algo de paz y solo la encontraría si sabía que su padre estaba bien….

Trago saliva y se sintió como la peor persona del mundo por abandonar a la persona que le había dado una nueva oportunidad.

-Adios, Derek…

Stiles se adentro en el fondo de la oscuridad y Derek pego un puñetazo que reventó la antigua madera de la caseta. La impotencia, la confusión y el miedo habían conquistado el cuerpo de los dos y una vez más les había distanciado.


	8. El chico de cristal

Capitulo 8 El Chico de Cristal

Stiles había pasado gran parte de los tres días que llevaba en su casa disculpandose sobre los días desaparecido. Su padre le abrazo tan fuerte cuando le vio que pensó que lo mataría y quizás habría sido así si no fuera por sus nuevas fuerzas de hombre lobo. Luego habían venido las broncas, los gritos y sobretodo las preguntas. Le habían preguntado donde había estado y porque Scott no estaba con él. Habían dado por supuesto que estarían juntos y era lógico ya que desaparecieron a la vez.

El joven hombre lobo tardo tiempo en decirlo, no porque se intentara resistir a contar algo sino porque no podía contar la verdad y si no contaba la verdad ¿Qué podía contar? Estuvo unas horas dandole vueltas a la cabeza de como salir de ese problema sin que su padre le matara o la madre de Scott supiera la verdad y muriera por dentro para siempre. Entonces lo entendió, ya que no podía decir quien habían sido los culpables de la muerte de Scott al menos que ellos que comieran el problema y lo solucionaron ellos ¿No era brillante?

-Scott y Allison, papa-Sentenció como si se hubiera resistido todo ese tiempo a decirlo, pero la verdad es que estaba deseando contarlo ya que ahora le cuadraba.

-¿Qué pasa con Scott y Allison?-En aquella ocasión el interrogatorio familiar se hacia en la cocina, como siempre, pero con alguien nuevo en el equipo de interrogadores, la señora McCall.

Stiles sintió su corazón romperse a pedazos cuando vio a la madre de Scott entrar por la puerta con grandes ojeras y los ojos rojos de haber llorado. Su hijo solo estaba ''desaparecido'' y tenía la apariencia de una muerta viviente ¿Cómo le diría que su hijo no iba a volver? No lo iba hacer, al menos el no se comería aquel problema.

-Ya sabes, son como los jodidos Romeo y Julieta del siglo XXI-Hizo un aspaviento con la mano-La han obligado a salir de la ciudad y él la ha seguido-Stiles sabía que Allison no estaba en la ciudad, hasta ahí era cierto-He estado tanto tiempo desaparecido buscando, le dije que era una locura pero ya sabe como es su hijo señora McCall-Se encogió de hombros y puso ojos de cordero degollado.

-¡Voy a matarle!-Dijo Melissa levantando las manos furiosas-Ha dejado las clases ¡Todo!-No se lo podía creer-¿Hacia donde fue, Stiles?-Pregunto ansiosa.

El nuevo beta suspiro y negó.

-No lo se, si lo supiera habría seguido buscando-Sus ojos comenzaban a sentir las lagrimas venir, echaba de menos a su amigo.

Melissa cogió su bolso y se dirigió a la salida rápidamente.

-Voy a llamar a los Argents ahora mismo, gracias Sheriff-Le dijo algo desesperada y salió por la puerta.

Eso había sido la tarde anterior y estuvo todo el resto de día encerrado en su cuarto llorando. En la oscuridad nadie podía verle y el podía verlo todo desde que tenía nuevas habilidades. Como en toda película de Drama cogió las fotos más antiguas de su amigo y él para visionarias todas. Cuando escuchaba a su padre subir por las escaleras las guardaba y se hacía el dormido, nadie podía saber que estaba llorando o las preguntas volverían a salir a la luz pidiendo respuestas.

A la tarde siguiente salió de su cuarto con gesto cansado. No había dormido apenas nada, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía tantos temas en ella que apenas podía estar seguro si se habían dormido y había soñado con lo mismo que pensaba ¿Era eso posible? No lo sabía, ya no sabía nada...

Su padre había estado desde la mañana sentado frente la televisión mirando las noticias, el partido, un canal de cocina y los reportajes de un nuevo reality malísimo. Cuando vio a Stiles bajar aun con la misma ropa con la que había venido puso mala cara. Él no lo sabía, pero la camiseta era distinta, se había colado por la ventana y se la había cambiado. Su padre no podía ver la camiseta ensangrentada con la que había muerto como humano.

-¿No crees que una ducha te vendría bien?-Pregunto con tono jocoso pero con miedo de herir sus sentimientos.

A pesar de ser Stiles ahora mil veces más fuerte sabía que estaba dando una imagen de chico de cristal. No quería dar esa imagen, pero era la única que podía dar…la realidad en su interior era peor…era un chico de cristal pero hecho mil pedazos.

-Ahora, no hay prisa-Su tono era sosegado y se sentó en el sofá, al lado de su padre.

Su padre le miro preocupado. Stiles no había estado así desde la muerte de su madre. El cáncer había ganado aquella lucha y Stiles estuvo en estado vegetal por semanas. Su padre no comprendía porque su hijo estaba así pero como siempre intento animarle.

-No te preocupes, Scott volverá-Le aseguro con cariño.

Lo que su padre no sabía es que Scott nunca volvería. Estaba muerto, jodidamente muerto para siempre ¿Por qué? ¿Simplemente porque un montón de cazadores frustrados habían decidido acabar con una de las mejores que Stiles había conocido? Nunca entendería como nadie podría matar al adorable Scott. Aquella afirmación de su padre rompió en mil pedazos la esquirla más pequeña de su corazón de cristal pero trago saliva y asintió.

-Seguro, papá, seguro que lo hará- Tras decirlo paso de estar sentado a tumbarse y apoyar su cabeza en la pierna de su padre.

Hacia años que no hacia eso. Se consideraba demasiado mayor para tumbarse en el regazo de su padre…pero lo necesitaba más que nada. La relación de Stiles y su padre era legendaria, eran dos amigos unidos por la desgracia de perder lo que más querían; su madre. Stiles le había contado siempre todo hasta que el mundo sobrenatural entro en su vida…ahora su padre no sabía nada de Stiles, no sabía que su mejor amigo había muerto, no sabía que había muerto prácticamente hacia tan poco que aun podía notar el aliento de la muerte en su nuca, no sabía que era un hombre lobo y definitivamente no sabía que estaba enamorado del alfa de la manada ya diezmada. Ese era Stiles ahora y nadie le conocía.

La tarde-noche paso mientras los dos veían la televisión en silencio. Stiles intentaba concentrarse en los programas y no en los Argets, Scott o Derek pero le era difícil. Su padre de vez en cuanto cuando cambiaba de canal le arrascaba la cabeza, era una forma de acariciarle y a Stiles le gustaba que estuviera ahí para animarle aunque le hizo gracia la forma ¿Parecería más perruno ahora que era un lobo? Su padre fue el que rompió el silencio.

-Stiles, por mucho que me gustaría seguir aquí viendo la tele mientras me dejas dormida la pierna tengo que irme-Dijo disculpandose-Mañana trabajo, hoy me lo tome libre pero ya sabes…

Stiles termino la frase por él.

-''Un Sheriff no tiene descanso''-Sonrió y le dejo marcharse sentandose de nuevo normal.

Su padre sonrió.

-Descansa, chico-Le dijo con aprecio y subió las escaleras.

Stiles se quedo en silencio en aquel salón. Al principio no tuvo miedo pero luego le invadió ¿Y si los Argents entraban en esa casa y le mataba al igual habían matado a Scott? Estaba claro que si podían con Scott podrían con él. Había visto las heridas del cadáver de Scott y tenía miedo de que se las hicieran…había tanta sangre. Se abrazo a si mismo y se quedo en el sofá hasta que los ojos se le cerraba y entonces se vio obligado a subir escaleras arriba.

No quería dormir, si dormía se levantaría gritando en mitad de la noche. Sabía que soñaría con cosas horribles y que no tardaría en levantarse. Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto la cama le esperaba sola vacía y no pudo evitar pensar en él. La noche que durmió con él fue tan mágica que incluso en aquella situación sintió un atisbo de felicidad que se esfumo tan rápido como la imagen de Scott desangrandose se presentaba encima de la cama.

Cerro los ojos y abrió las sabanas pero como no estaba preparado para meterse dentro se alejo y fue hacia la ventana. Quería ver si había algo ahí afuera, cazadores que quisieran acabar con su vida. Ahora que era más fuerte y rápido ¿Podría escapar si se presentaba la ocasión? seguro que su torpeza predominaba y se tropezaba con un tronco en la huida.

Busco entre el bosque y el jardín. El corazón le dio un vuelco pero luego sonrió. Algo rojo estaba entre la oscuridad, la mente dañada de Stiles pensó que eran lasers de los rifles que usaban los cazadores pero no. Eran dos, aliniados, eran dos ojos. Los ojos de Derek. De la oscuridad salió con su cazadora de cuero y su cara impasible. Solo le miro y no hicieron falta las palabras, le decía perdón, le decía que le odiaba y que era un cabezota, le decía que no se preocupara por haberle dejado tirado y le decía que todo saldría bien…pero sobretodo le decía ''Vete a dormir, esta noche te protegeré…''


	9. Los días de verano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dejadme algún comentario (me da si es bueno o malo) lo que opineis ^^

Capitulo 9: Los días de verano

Stiles había dormido prácticamente 16 horas desde que logro cerrar los ojos. No tardo nada en dormirse, todos los miedos se habían ido sabiendo que Derek le protegía…si algo sacaba en claro de aquella loca aventura en la que se habían metido era eso. Confiaba en él con su vida. Sabía que le tenía cerca y aunque los gruesos muros de esa casa fueran sus barreras no dejaría que eso le importara. No dejaría que nadie se le acercara.

Había soñado con un día de verano. Estaba en el campo, el aire olía a pino y el sol dejaba todo al descubierto no como aquellas eternas noches en las que vivía en el mundo real. Scott y Allison se habían agarrado de la mano con la decisión de no soltarse nunca y se daban besos mientras los demás terminaban de preparar el campamento. Estaban todos, Isaac y Erica se peleaban por una tontería sin importancia y Boyd como siempre se ponía de por medio. Lydia estaba con una gran pamela quejandose de los mosquitos y Jackson se reía de ella con cariño. Estaban todos, no, faltaba alguien, donde estaba…entonces lo noto. Alguien le rodeo por la espalda. El aliento en la nuca de Stiles le delato. Derek puso su mentón sobre la cabeza de Stiles y vio a todo su grupo pasar un buen día de verano. Stiles supo al instante que eso era un sueño pero lo disfruto igual.

-Así deberían ser las cosas…-Se decía en susurros mientras todo el sueño pasaba.

Stiles despertó cuando la puerta de su casa se cerro de un portazo. Era media tarde y el padre de Stiles debía haber vuelto a trabajar después de venir a comer a casa ¿Cuanto llevaba durmiendo? Para Stiles fueron como minutos pero llevaba durmiendo prácticamente un día entero. Entre la oscuridad del cuarto vio algo y su corazón se dio un vuelco.

-¿Quien esta ahí?-Pregunto con miedo, esa era su realidad, no la de los bonitos días de verano.

Derek salió de entre las sombras con gesto tranquilo.

-Soy yo, pensé que con tus nuevas habilidades ya podrías olerme pero veo que aun te queda mucho que aprender…-Parecía decepcionado.

Eso en el fondo le dolió. Sabía que ahora era de su manada pero incluso con el beso que se habían dado nunca podría remplazar a Scott ¿Le tenía celos? La idea de que Derek estuviera enamorado de Scott casi le provoco una arcada pero intento pensar en otra cosa. Ahora tenía que pensar en ser un buen lobo y acabar con todos a los que tanto temía. Había pasado tres días en su casa pero sabía que la guerra no había acabado ni por asomo.

-¿Cuanto llevo durmiendo?-Le pregunto intentando evitar el tema del entrenamiento.

-Unas 15 o 16 horas…-Se sentó al borde de la cama-Tu padre se fue a trabajar a las siete y volvió para comer pero se acaba de ir-Le dijo informandole-No ha pasado nada más, estamos a salvo-Le dijo sabiendo que aun tenía miedo. Derek lo entendía, le habían disparado y le habrían matado si no fuera porque le mordió.

Stiles se abrazo a causa del frío y entonces recordó los brazos de Derek en aquel sueño. Sonrió y comprendió algo.

-¿Me has abrazado mientras dormía?-Pregunto divertido.

Derek le miro con gesto tosco y nego.

-No, he estado aquí para protegerte mejor así que no digas gilipolleces- Se enfado.

Stiles lo sabía. Derek no lo reconocería pero estaba seguro que si.

-He notado tu aliento en mi nuca mientras dormía y no ha sido solo un sueño ¿no?-Derek miro a otro lado-No soy tan mal lobo como parece entonces ¿no?-Eso le divertía, poder usar súperpoderes y encima provocar a Derek eran dos cosas que le encantaban.

Stiles se acerco más al borde donde estaba sentado Derek. A pesar de esa pose de duro estaba ahí. Le había abandonado por su padre en la caseta y eso que él le había salvado la vida. Su plan había fracasado por él pero aun seguía Derek ahí. Stiles pensó en aquellos momentos que lo único que quería hacer era abrazarle durante horas como si fuera un lobo de peluche.

-¿Tú has dormido algo-Pregunto dando por hecho que se había tumbado a su lado.

Derek nego.

-No me hace falta dormir mucho-Su voz sonó fría.

Stiles sonrió. Agarro su brazo y tiro de él para meterle en la cama. Tiro con demasiada fuerza y Derek no se lo esperaba así que le arrastro casi hasta la mitad de la cama de un golpe.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Derek molesto.

-Duerme un poco, ahora vigilo yo ¡Venga! Hasta que venga mi padre así puedes cargar pilas-Dijo como si fuera un padre que manda a su hijo a la cama.

Derek negó y se levanto de la cama. Estaba enfadado y avergonzado…por su cabeza pasaba aun cuando Stiles le había rechazado nada más levantarse como lobo. Había sido el mayor ridículo de su vida y Stiles que había tenido cientos de casos así con Lydia no veía cual era el problema.

-Dejame en paz, Stiles-Le ordeno y se quedo de pie mirando la pared nervioso.

Stiles se levanto al momento y le rodeo por la espalda tal como había hecho Derek mientras dormía. El alfa intento soltarse pero Stiles se lo impidió.

-Sueltame, Stiles, no hagas que me enfade-Le dijo con voz enfadada.

-¿No lo estas siempre?-Le dijo con media sonrisa y le soltó.

Derek se giro y le miro.

-No te confundas, lo que paso cuando te convertí….-Iba a seguir pero Stiles se tapo los oídos como un niño pequeño- ¿Qué haces Stiles?-Pregunto sin entender aquel comportamiento.

Stiles se destapo los oidos.

-No me vengas con eso ahora, no me digas que era porque me estaba muriendo-Le dijo enfadandose ahora él- No vas alejarme de ti diciendo que era todo mentira, no voy a caer en eso después de todo lo que nos ha pasado estos días, Derek Hale-Le aseguro.

La cara de indignado de Derek no le paso indiferente a Stiles.

-¿A caso importa?-Pregunto enfadado.

Stiles comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, eso era lo más cercano que había tenido nunca a una pelea de pareja y no sabía que hacer.

-Joder, claro que importa-Le espeto-Eres la única persona en la que confío, Derek-Le dijo con tono triste-Eres la única persona que me queda aparte de mi padre…siento si aquella noche te deje tirado y le escogí a él pero se que sin mi él no puede seguir adelante-Le aseguro con tono triste.

Derek bajo la cabeza como un perro agacha las orejas.

-Lo se, nunca te reprocharía algo así….-Le dijo con voz llena de vergüenza.

-Tenía que venir y asegurarme que estaba bien antes de volver a por los Argents-Comenzó a decir con tono serio-Si algo he aprendido es que la vida es jodidamente efímera, el tiempo pasa y sin avisarte estas muerto ¡Muerto de verdad!-Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de rabia y lucían de un color ambar- No se si después de salir por esa puerta volveré a ver a mi padre o si volvere a tumbarme a dormir o si volveré a comerme una pizza…¡Yo que se! Lo que se es que no quiero arrepentirme de no haber hecho las cosas cuando la muerte verdadera venga…-Tomo aire y trago saliva-La muerte vino a por mi y no tenía miedo a morir sino miedo a no poder hacer lo que siempre quise hacer y no he hecho por miedo-Le confeso- He querido tantas cosas ¡Tantas estúpidas cosas! Cuando tenía 7 quise tanto un juego de la playstation que llore durante semanas, cuando tenía 12 quise ir al partido más importante de los Knicks y al no dejarme mi padre le repudie durante semanas-Soltó una risa nerviosa-Pero ahora solo quiero dos cosas ¡Dos cosas de las que estoy muy seguro!

Derek levanto la cara para mirarle.

-Una es la seguridad de mi padre y la otra eres tú-Le dijo con tono sincero.

Sin pedir permiso se lanzo a los labios de Derek. Este le recibió sin resistirse y le abrazo fuertemente. Sus bocas se fundieron y sin la sangre de su muerte por medio fue mucho mejor. Notaba el sabor de Derek y su olor por todo su cuerpo. Stiles tiro de él hacia la cama y Derek le siguió. Los dos cayeron en la cama pero no pararon de besarse en ningún momento. Las manos de Stiles recorría el cuerpo de Derek con deseo por debajo de la camiseta mientras Derek tocaba con delicadeza la cara de Stiles como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño. Stiles se quito la camiseta y luego intento quitarle la cazadora a Derek pero este retrocedió levemente y le dejo de besar.

-Stiles, no es el momento, tu…-Derek iba a decir algo maduro, decirle que podían esperar y que no tendría que ser así. Derek le esperaría y no quería que esto fuera una de las locuras de Stiles.

Stiles negó con la cabeza.

-No sabemos si tendremos otro momento-Agarro la cara de Derek entre sus manos y la acerco para besarla con delicadeza.

Derek sabía que tenía razón. Stiles por primera vez llevaba razón…cuando estuvieran muriendo solo se lamentarían por lo que no habían hecho.

Los dos siguieron quitandose la ropa y entre caricias, leves mordiscos y besos fundieron sus cuerpos. Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, besandose y sin decirse nada porque para eso siempre había tiempo mientras luchaban contra sus enemigos. Ahora solo se conocían mejor, mejor que nunca. Se pertenecían uno al otro como nunca antes. Stiles cayo desplomado a un lado de la almohada al terminar, sonrió satisfecho y Derek lo atrajo contra su pecho para abrazarle.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Derek con cierto miedo.

Stiles soltó una carcajada.

-Estoy mejor que bien, si lo que estas preguntando es si me arrepiento la respuestas NO.

Derek sonrió y le beso la cabeza.

-Por cierto ¿A qué hora vuelve tu padre?-Pregunto con los labios aun en la cabeza de Stiles.

-A las 9 y media ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es?-Dijo tranquilo.

-Las diez-Dijo soltando a Stiles y poniendose de pie al escuchar la puerta de la casa abrirse.

-¡Joder!-Grito Stiles buscando su ropa interior-¿Cómo ha pasado la tarde tan rápido?-Se puso los calzoncillos y gracias a sus nuevas habilidades escucho subir a su padre las escaleras-Escondete ¡Ahora! Mi padre alucinaría si sabe que soy un lobo, pero si supiera que tu también y nos hemos acostado ¡Te castra!-Le dijo serio pero con cierto tono divertido.

Derek puso mala cara y se escondió debajo de la cama con toda su ropa en la mano ¿Cuando su vida había cambiado tanto?


	10. La decisión

Stiles pasaba los días con Derek disfrutando lo más que podía de sus besos, sus abrazos y su humor (que había descubierto que tenía hace poco). Sabía que cada día más en casa sin ir a luchar le hacía más débil y a ellos más fuertes pero no podía evitar pedir un día más antes de su posible muerte. Un mundo nuevo se había abierto ante él, ahora conocía el mundo de los lobos, con Derek había aprendido mucho y aunque no era mejor de lo que había sido Scott o Isaac sabía que podía defenderse. Las tardes corriendo por los bosques eran sus favoritas, por detrás de las noches abrazados a su lobo, claro. También había aprendido a moverse con sigilo y también a golpear donde más duele…era todo un lobo.

Eso estaba bien, claro, pero lo que mejor estaba era el otro mundo que se había abierto a él. El mundo amoroso. Stiles nunca había tenido nada con nadie, solo recordaba haber estado enamorado de aquella pelirroja de ego exacerbado que se hacia llamar Lydia. La había amado hasta no saber muy bien como podía seguir viviendo con el dolor que le producía en el pecho. Era un amor puro, casto y sin ninguna maldad…ahora Stiles se daba cuenta que quizás era solo un capricho. No sabía si la amo de verdad o solo era fantasías de un joven confuso pero eso ya daba igual, Lydia no estaba dejo de verla cuando Scott murió. Era la única que vivía aparte de Allison. Se alegraba porque aun la tenía un gran cariño…pero con Derek era diferente. Era una energía que tenía en su pecho que cada vez que le veía le ardía, cada roce suyo le producía escalofríos y sus besos le hacían olvidar donde estaba. Le hacia olvidar que su mejor amigo estaba muerto, que los demás también y que él muy probablemente muriera en aquella batalla que se avecinaba. Derek era la cura para no volverse loco.

En el caso de Derek solo tuvo un amor. Kate. Fue traumático y lleno de mentiras. Era un amor intoxicado por la venganza y el odio. Era negro como el carbón y en el fondo fue lo que pudrió el corazón de Derek hasta ahora. Se podía decir que con Stiles era todo lo contrario, no era fácil ya que con Stiles nunca lo era, pero era de corazón y sin mentiras, era fácil verse él uno al otro sin necesidad de decirse lo que sentían. Derek probo tan rápido lo más podrido del amor que nunca volvió a enamorarse y menos se planteo que su corazón acabaría en un adolescente hiperactivo de verborrea fácil. Sabía que aquello quizás no saldría bien…pero al igual que Derek era la cura a la locura de Stiles para Derek Stiles era la visión de que todo no era malo. Que el amor podría ser generoso y desinteresado. Podía ser tan noble como lo era él.

En esos momentos estaban sentados en la cama. Derek leía un diario viejo de los cazadores que había encontrado en la casa de Los Argents mientras Stiles, tumbado sobre su pierna, miraba la tele distraído. Esos momentos eran los más perfecto, había paz y podía disfrutarla. Stiles suspiro lentamente y se acurruco en la pierna del alfa.

-Creo que necesitamos una Buffy en nuestra vida-Le soltó de repente a su novio viendo a la actriz en otra serie-Seguro que ella nos sacaba de esta, siempre lo hacia-Le dijo con tono bromista.

Derek desvio la mirada del libro y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Yo nunca he visto esa serie-Le dijo sincero.

-¿No has visto Buffy cazavampiros?-Pregunto sin creerselo-¡Eso es una aberración!-Se quejo- Ahora mismo la bajo del trastero y la vemos-Le dijo levantandose pero Derek tiro de él hacia si.

-No voy a ver una serie sobre vampiros-Le aseguro.

-¡También salen tus primos los lobos!-Sonrió y se sentó en la pierna de Derek.- Aunque no se parecía mucho a como te transformas tu, era más como una mata de pelo enorme-Se quedo pensativo.

Derek rió.

-Para que quieres ver una serie sobrenatural si ya tenemos nuestra vida-Le recordó y le beso la frente- No me hace falta ver cosas que al final siempre acaba bien.

Stiles se apoyo en el hombro de Derek y se quedo pensativo. Sabía a donde quería llegar, tenían que hablar sobre el siguiente paso. Derek por ahora apenas había dicho nada, quería darle todo el tiempo del mundo a Stiles y le daba todo el mando para decidir. Ese peso a Stiles no le gustaba porque no sabía que hacer.

-La nuestra también puede acabar bien-Le intento convencer aunque la cosa tenía mala pinta y ambos lo sabían.

-Claro que si, puede acabar bien…solo tienes que elegir-Le dijo con cierto cuidado mirandole a los ojos unos segundos y luego volviendo a mirar el libro.

Stiles no sabía a que se refería ¿Elegir?¿La fecha y la hora? ¿La estrategia de combate? No sabía muy bien por donde iba a salir el lobo así que se mordió el labio y puso cara de bueno.

-Puedes decidir tu, eres el alfa, no seas ahora un alfa calzonazos por favor…-Le dijo bromista.

Derek no se rió, le miro serio y agarro la mano de Stiles.

-Podemos irnos, a eso me refiero, irnos de aquí y no buscar venganza-A Derek le costaba decir eso porque era un ser lleno de odio hacia los cazadores que le habían quitado todo, pero sabía que quizás le quitaran lo único que le quedaba si se volvía enfrentar a ellos. Stiles y la vida.

-¿Quieres que huyamos?-Sonó con un tono bromista pero detrás se escondía algo de decepción.

-No quiero huir, quiero darnos una oportunidad de vivir-Le dijo con tono seguro.

Stiles se soltó de él y se acerco a la ventana para mirar por ella.

-¿Y qué hay de Scott? De Erica, Isaac, Jackson y todos los demás cadáveres que han dejado a su paso esos cabrones-Le reclamo con un poco de tono enfadado.

Derek se levanto también y se acerco a él.

-¿Crees que no me duele a mi también? Yo fui el causante de sus muertes y fui quien les enterró-Le agarro por la espalda-Pero no quiero enterrarte a ti también, prefiero tragarme toda la rabia y el ansia de venganza por ti.

Stile se sintió alabado. No esperaba que Derek se hubiera tragado sus ansias de venganza por nadie. Ellos le habían quitado a su manada entera y él le elegía por encima de su odio. Stiles sonrió pero luego borro su sonrisa, él no podía, nunca se perdonaría dejar a Scott en el olvido. No quería huir y dejar a su padre…quería matar a todos esos que habían destruido su vida y volver a casa para vivir en su casa de siempre hasta que la universidad le llamara.

-No puedo….simplemente no puedo-Dijo con voz ahogada-También quiero que esto acabe bien y no pienso dejar que nadie te haga nada pero…-Suspiro agobiado.

-Stiles, piensalo, es lo que Scott habría querido ¿o no?-Sabía que en eso tenía razón.

Stiles intento rebatirle pero sabía que su amigo nunca había sido egoísta y le diría que corriera de allí tan rápido como pudiera…como tenía que haber hecho él con Allison.

-Pero Scott no esta- Se giro para mirar al Alfa-Derek, entiendeme…

Derek apoyo su frente contra la de Stiles y asintió.

-Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees, pero solo te pido que lo pienses, podemos salir de esta y ser felices-Acaricio la mejilla del beta- Si aceptas mi plan de huida te juro que me tragare toda las temporadas de Buffy-Dijo con media sonrisa.

Stiles rió. El plan era estupendo. Una nueva ciudad y Derek solo para él. Era más de lo que nunca se había imaginado pero Stiles era un ser de manías y sabía que nunca estaría 100% bien si aun sabía que aquellos asesinos seguían sueltos. No, no podía.

La puerta de su casa sonó y Stiles se giro al momento.

-Mi padre, tienes que irte-Le dijo mordiendose el labio en un gesto nervioso.

-Esta bien ¿Me paso cuando este durmiendo, no?-Le pregunto con cara de bueno. Llevaban haciendo eso desde que Stiles estaba en su casa.

Stiles negó levemente.

-Preferiría que no, tienes que ir preparando todo para el viaje de mañana…salimos a primera hora de la mañana-Con eso dejo clara su decisión, no pensaba echarse atrás era la victoria o la muerte. En cualquiera de los casos aquello dejaría de doler.

Derek bajo la cabeza. Estaba resignado y se le podía ver con miedo, no a la pelea sino por lo que podía perder en ella. Asintió y abrió la ventana.

-Es tu decisión, así se hara-Le dijo muy poco ilusionado y se marcho.

Stiles se quedo en el cuarto con la mirada perdida. Derek era tan encantador pidiendo que se fugaran juntos que no sabía como se había negado. En realidad si lo sabía, Stiles era un humano fiel y ahora mucho más que era un animal fiel. Recordaba con cariño todos los momentos vividos con sus amigos y no pensaba dejarlos pagar.

-El precio de la sangre se paga con sangre-Dijo lentamente.


	11. El principio del fin

La música había sido el único sonido que había habido en todo el viaje. Stiles estaba nervioso y Derek algo enfadado, le había propuesto tantas veces a Stiles que retrocieran el camino hacia atrás y se mudaran que ya no quería hablar más del tema. Iba hacia una locura pero irían juntos, Derek no le iba a dejar solo pasará lo que pasara. Por su parte Stiles cambiaba cada dos por tres de sintonía en la radio mientras se mordisqueaba las uñas en gesto estresado. Derek le miraba de vez en cuando para asegurarse que no se había vuelto loco del todo y entonces volvía la vista a la carretera con gesto disgustado.

El camino les llevaría hasta las afueras de Seattle. Era donde vivía el abuelo Argent. Era una amplia casa en el más profundo bosque que podía dar miedo desde fuera, no porque fuera fea sino por lo mucho que imponía por su decorado antiguo. Derek había conseguido la dirección de unos amigos lobos que también odiaban a los Argent pero nunca se atreverían con un plan tan suicida. Era una casa llena de cazadores experimentados y ellos eran dos, un alfa con toda su manada muerta y un beta principiante. Una locura definitivamente.

Pararon en una gasolinera y aunque lo que quedaba de camino tampoco hablaron al menos Stiles cogió la mano de Derek mientras cambiaba de marcha para luego mirarle con ojos tristes. Era una mirada que decía ''Lo siento por ser tan egoísta, pero tengo que hacerlo''. Derek le hubiera odiado si hubiera podido odiar a Stiles. Solo se enfaba y aun así pensaba que era injusto, él se hubiera lanzado a lo kamikaze si no fuera porque había encontrado en quien apoyarse. En Stiles.

La noche se hizo y aun no habían llegado a su destino pero estaban apunto. En el silencio el móvil de Stiles sonó y los dos se tensaron. Eran unos momentos muy tensos para esos sustos. Era el padre de Stiles, la excusa de su marcha era tan pobre que aun no sabía como le había dejado marchar.

-Papa, estoy bien-Suspiro cansado, le había dicho eso el día anterior mil veces.

-¿Has llegado ya a Washington?-Escucho Derek al otro lado del móvil.

Stiles le había dicho que era el único que podía encontrar a Scott. Que estaba desatado por su gran amor por Allison y que solo hablaría con un amigo. Melissa estaba de los nervios ya que no encontraba rastro de su hijo ni lo encontraría…pero era la única opción que Stiles encontró para marcharse varios días. Si al final no volvía se pensarían que los dos amigos se fugaron para vivir aventuras. Stiles solo esperaba que eso hiciera a su padre menos daño que saber que su hijo había muerto.

-Si le encuentro os lo haré saber en cuanto le vea-Tomo aire lentamente algo agobiado- Quedare con la madre de Scott, necesita apoyo-Le dijo con tono triste.

Stiles sabía que su padre estaba en cierta manera colado por Melissa pero nunca lo diría. En los dos días antes de irse Stiles había intentado unirles como buenamente pudo, si se juntaban no estarían tan solos y Stiles se iba más tranquilo. Derek le echo la bronca por ir de celestina pero le daba igual. Melissa había perdido su hijo y nunca más lo vería y su padre estaba tan solo que le dolía verle así. Si estaban juntos todos ganaban.

-Te tengo que colgar papa, te quiero…-Le dijo como si fuera la ultima vez.

-¡Espera!-El Sheriff tenía algo más que decir pero Stiles no podía seguir hablando del tema.

-Se cort…oort…cortaaaa-Hizo los ruidos de perder la cobertura con la boca y colgo.

Derek le miro raro pero no dijo nada. Stiles guardo el móvil y se quedo mirando al Alfa.

-¿Vas ha decir algo en todo el viaje o esto va a ser mi castigo?-Pregunto algo enfadado-Sabes que estos momentos podrían ser los últimos juntos-Se quedo pensativo Stiles-Bueno, los últimos en general, Derek.

El alfa le miro unos segundos.

-No tendrían porque serlos-Derek lo dejo caer de nuevo y Stiles ladeo la cabeza.

-Como quieras….-Se dio por vencido y apoyo la cabeza contra la ventanilla.

Derek simplemente volvió a mirar a la carretera otra vez enfadado. Se juraba que nunca más le propondría huir pero siempre lo hacia una y otra vez más ¿Por qué? Porque esperaba que si le presionaba suficiente cediera, como si estuviera encabezando con vengar a Scott casi por ser lo correcto pero si Derek le dijera una y otra vez que tenían que irse al final aceptara. Pero no era así. Derek había pensado la noche anterior en golpearle la cabeza y llevarle a la otra punta del país o quizás del mundo…pero Stiles le odiaría y no podría tenerle todo el día atado a la pata de la cama por mucho que le gustara.

Lo que quedaba de camino fue silencio. Ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que el coche se aparco en el denso bosque de Seattle. Stiles se quito el cinturón rápidamente pero se quedo unos segundos parado sin salir del coche, por su parte Derek tardo en quitarselo pero salió antes. Una vez los dos fuera se miraron y se acercaron. Stiles le abrazo para rodearle con los brazos. Inspiro el aroma de Derek y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro. Se sentía bien y quería recordar ese momento para siempre. Por su parte Derek seguía con su cara de enfado pero le rodeo igualmente.

-Perdoname-Le dijo Stiles al oído.

-No hay nada que perdonar, se porque lo haces…solo que me gustaría que no fueras tan cabezota-Le dijo dandole una leve colleja.

Stiles rió y se separo de él.

-Se que eso es lo que más te gusta de mí-Le dio un pequeño beso y apoyo su frente junto a la suya-Tenemos que hacerlo por todos, va a salir bien ¡Veras que si!

Derek no estaba tan convencido pero no le iba a decir que moriría. No pensaba asustar a Stiles de esa manera. Si la vida era justa, solo un poco, ganarían y podrían vivir sus vidas tranquilas sin miedo de que los Argents les dieran caza. Pero la vida no era justa…nunca lo había sido.

-Tiene que salir bien…

Los dos se dieron un ultimo beso. No fue gran cosa, nada fuera de lo común ya que esto indicaría que era el ultimo y no querían aceptarlo ninguno de los dos. Se desvistieron y su cuerpo paso a ser el de un lobo en su totalidad. Una vez convertidos acercaron los hocicos y Stiles le mordió el cuello en plan juguetón. Los ojos del Alfa, rojos como la sangre, le miraron con gesto serio y luego le dio con una pata en la oreja. Al final los dos se quedaron serios y miraron la oscuridad del bosque. Derek corrió entre la oscuridad y Stiles le siguió rápidamente hasta aquella casa. La puerta trasera como delantera se rompieron a la vez por los cuartos delanteros de los lobos…todos lo demás fue pura guerra.


	12. El fin

Siento haber tardado TANTO con el final. Entre que no me terminaba de gustar y que no tenía mucho tiempo para los estudios...espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribir este Fic. No se si habrá Epilogo, según si lo pedis y quizás podría escribir una segunda parte. Ya me direis que os parece ^^Muchas gracias a todos los lectores.

\--------

La batalla comenzó con ríos de sangre, cazadores muertos y en menor proporción heridas en los lobos. Eran minoría, eso estaba claro, pero los lobos estaban llenos de ira y eran mil veces más fuertes. Las primeras heridas no hicieron mella, la tensión era tan grande que apenas notaron los cortes o golpes. Cada mordisco, cada cazador caído, era un tributo a la causa de sus fallecidos amigos. Entre aullidos se comunicaban sus victorias, sus heridas y su posición.

Derek había acabado con un par de pesos pesados y ahora buscaba a su principal objetivo, al padre de Chris Argent. Ese era el verdadero cáncer, el creador de aquella guerra estúpida que acabaría con tantos muertos. Derek deseaba muchas muertes, pero ninguna con tanto fervor como la de aquel hombre. La sangre le ardía y buscaba su olor en el aire pero no le encontraba, todo se camuflaba ahora en el olor a metal y sangre.

Por su parte Stiles había sacado toda su ira, era su momento. De los dos era el que más heridas había recibido, aun no tenía un pleno control de sus habilidades, pero lo que si tenía era odio en su corazón y eso le daba fuerza bruta. No noto los primeros golpes y apenas aúllo cuando un cazador le hizo una raja desde casi el ojo derecho hasta su hocico cruzando la nariz. Ese cazador recibió algo mucho peor que un corte.

Derek estaba orgulloso a su manera, ese era su beta, su único beta ahora y estaba sobreviviendo a eso. Le sentía, su sangre, su excitación y cada uno de los movimientos. Era esa conexión especial entre el Alfa y su manada, era única, incluso superior a la de una madre o padre con un hijo. Podías sentirles, saber si estaban bien, si estaban mal, así había encontrado a Scott aunque con él fue demasiado tarde para poder salvarlo. Derek se prometió, si alguna vez volvía a tener una manda, que nunca estaría a nada más atento que a esa conexión. Él seguía mortificandose por eso, pensaba que si hubiera estado más atento a esas señales Erika no hubiera muerto por el Kanima, Isaac no se hubiera ''marchado'' sin protección y Boyd seguiría de su lado en aquella batalla. Pero les había perdido a todos y cada uno de ellos. Ya solo le quedaba Stiles.

Por eso lo notó, lo notó rápido y en una parte de su cuerpo rezó porque fuera lo suficientemente rápido. Noto el no notar nada. Ya no notaba su sangre corriendo emocionada y llena de odio, algo iba mal y estaba seguro de ello. De un zarpazo acabo con la batalla que llevaba librando unos minutos con un cazador. Sus patas comenzaron a moverse a la velocidad de la luz, saltaba por el salón los cadáveres que quedaban, la ultima vez que le había sentido fue en la planta de arriba. El olor de Stiles podía haberlo rastreado desde cualquier lugar, ahora era su olor favorito y a pesar de la sangre y la muerte podía palparlo.

En cuanto entro en la habitación se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, era una trampa. Aquel cuarto era grande, demasiado grande, parecía una sala de reuniones o algo parecido. El suelo tenía manchas de sangre y signos de una gran lucha. Fue a él a quien primero vio de todos, siempre sería él el primero. Estaba tirado en el suelo, en su forma humana, con un alambre de espinos en su cuello que no paraba de soltar destelladas eléctricas. Derek rugió hacia los demás en esa sala, sus ojos se pusieron más rojos que nunca y cuando estuvo apunto de atacar escucho una advertencia de la persona que estaba en el centro de la sala.

-Yo que tu no haría eso, ahora mismo nos es muy fácil volarle la cabeza y eso no hay licantropia que lo cure-La voz llena de maldad y de edad del abuelo Argent resonaba en la sala- ¿No te cansas de hacer Betas y que los matemos? Más que lobos parecéis conejos…-Bufo divertido y Derek volvió a gruñir aun en su cuerpo de lobo.-Por favor, Hale, se más amable y transformate…así no se puede tener una charla civilizada.

Derek miro con desconfianza a los demás presentes en la sala. No eran mucho, solo Chris Argent que iba armado con una gran escopeta, que como no apuntada a Derek, y otro de los cazadores. Derek sabía que su mejor baza era seguir como lobo, aquello le permitía aguantar mejor los balazos y los golpes.

-No me hagas repetirlo-Chasqueo los dedos y el hombre que acompañaba a Chris giro una ruleta que intensifico la electricidad del alambre de espinos.

Stiles soltó un leve grito ahogado, seguía inconsciente pero aquello le había vuelto a traer a la consciencia más o menos. Derek le miro con los ojos tristes y luego los dirigió hacia el hombre que acababa de provocarlo, aquella mirada no necesitaba palabras para ser descifrada…era el ''te matare'' más claro de la historia.

Derek no tenía otra oportunidad, si no volvía a su cuerpo matarían a Stiles, si volvía a su cuerpo quizás les matarían a los dos. El viejo Derek nunca se hubiera dejado llevar por un ''quizás'' pero él nuevo si. Si había una posibilidad de salvarle seguiría hacia delante, no iba abandonarle. El era su ancla, el ancla que le unía a su humanidad después de tantas tragedias. Si perdía ese ancla se convertiría en algo horrible, no sabía en que, pero su humanidad dejaría paso al animal y la humanidad no querría ver eso de él. Estaba decidido, era mejor una oportunidad de vivir que muchas sin Stiles. Poco a poco su cuerpo paso de la bestia al hombre.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-La voz de Derek sonó seca y con odio.

-¿A caso debo querer algo? Ahora no hay mucho que puedas hacer, os tenemos a los dos y habéis perdido…de nuevo-Con una leve mirada miro a su hijo Chris y le sonrió aunque este tenía la mirada perdida, como si todo aquello fuera demasiado para él.

-Tu palabra no vale nada ¿no?- Escupio con asco- Dejale a él, solo soy yo el culpable de todo esto ¿no?-Sabía que aquel hombre pensaba eso, incluso el propio Derek se había culpado a si mismo por todo eso…pero Stiles le había hecho ver que aquello no tenía nada que ver con él. Esta vez él no era el malo del cuento.

-¿Inocente? Tengo amigos y sobrinos desmembranados ahí abajo ¿Y a que no sabes por quien?-Miro levemente a Stiles y el hombre de al lado dio otro subidon de tensión a su alambre.

-¡Para!-Ordeno en un rugido más parecido al que soltaría en su forma lobuna- Dejale ir y yo me quedo, me quedare aquí sin poner resistencia ¿te parece bien?-En el suelo escucho como un grogi Stiles suplicaba que no hiciera eso pero le daba igual.

-Derek, ya te tenemos ¿Qué más nos puedes ofrecer?-Pregunto aquel anciano con maldad-Te hemos quitado todo lo que tienes, ya no te queda más que una casa en ruinas y un beta medio muerto al que ya tenemos ¿No ves de lo patético de tu situación? Un Alfa debe ser un rey…pero tú no tienes nada, eres un rey sin reino, sin súbditos y sin ningún poder-No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada-Eres todo un chiste, un mal chiste.

Derek gruñio. Aquellas palabras le dolieron, en ellas residía la verdad y en parte no podía negar nada de ello. Daría cualquier cosa por salvar a Stiles, cualquier cosa, pero no tenía nada. Esa impotencia era en la rabia encarnada. Siempre había sido inteligente, sobre su mesa siempre había cartas y por si acaso guardaba un as en la manga…ahora la mesa estaba vacía y lo que había en juego era la vida de Stiles.

-Me tenéis, pero no vais a cogerme con vida…-Dijo con tono digno-Si queréis matarnos tendrá que ser rápido y se por los genes de tu psicópata hija que preferirías tenerme encerrado y torturarme hasta que te dijera todo, donde están las demás manadas, donde nos escondemos…todos nuestros secretos-Trago saliva ante lo que iba a decir-Ahí esta mi trato, dejadle libre y no volváis a tocarle un pelo y entonces yo mismo me pondré ese alambre y dejare que hagáis lo que queráis conmigo…os diré todo.

Los cazadores se miraron entre ellos. Aquello era demasiado jugoso, si sabían el lugar de otras manadas de alfas podrían acabar con ellos y en el fondo irían aniquilando esa raza para siempre. Derek supo que aceptarían, los ojos de aquel anciano se pusieron como platos ante tal idea. La cara de Chris era indescifrable, no podía creer que estuviera vendiendo esos secretos, los secretos de su padre, por la vida de un chico molesto y adolescente. Stiles tampoco podía creerlo y fue a gritar un no cuando uno de los espinos se le clavo en la garganta y corto su grito para pasar a ser un simple llanto.

-Esta bien, tenemos un trato, Hale-Suspiro e hizo una señal para que le quitaran los alambres a Stiles.

Derek vió el cuerpo de Stiles débil y lleno de sangre, solo esperaba que pudiera recuperarse de todo aquello y no volviera a por más venganza. Los alambres se quitaron de su cuello y por manos de aquel hombre llegaron hasta él. Derek en esos pocos segundos se vio tentado a correr, matar e intentarlo una ultima vez…pero no saldría bien y matarían a Stiles. Ese había sido su as bajo la manga y tenía que aceptar su futuro, su corto futuro.

Aquello no podría llamarse ni futuro, sería torturado hasta que tuvieran toda la información y moriría como un cobarde y un traidor. Un traidor, si su padre le viera se avergonzaría profundamente de él…pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Sacrificaría cientos de vidas por salvar una, parecía estúpido y no tenía lógica pero si para él. Era Stiles, su ancla.

La enredadera de pinchos se cruzo por todo su cuello y al momento notó la corriente. No estaba alta, no mucho, pero no tardaría ni un momento en subirla. Derek miro una vez más a Stiles, estaba de pie, a duras penas y le miraba, le decía que lo sentía, que tenía que haberle hecho caso y huir…pero ya eso también daba igual. Los ojos de Derek le dedicaron una mirada de cariño y de perdón, no quería que le recordara así.

-Ahora dejadle irse- Les ordeno con voz autoritaria.

Stiles fue andar un par de pasos hacia Derek pero el cazador que le acababa de poner los alambres le paro y le puso un cuchillo en la nuez. Fue un gesto tan rápido que ni Derek lo vio venir. Se revolvió para impedir que le cogiera pero los espinos se le clavaron y una descarga de gran intensidad le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Había confiado en el honor de alguien que no lo había conocido. Stiles se intento librar pero estaba débil, demasiado débil como para convertirse de nuevo.

-Parece que ahora todo esta como debería estar- Dijo el mayor de los Argent y miro al chico que tenía a Stiles para darle la señal.

-¡Papá! ¡Hemos hecho un trato! ¡Ten al menos un poco de palabra!-Le dijo enfadado, parecía que aquella discusión sobre las formas de actuar había sido muy habitual entre ellos dos.

-Chris, soy tu padre y llevo haciendo esto antes de que tu nacieras ¡Si hubieras controlado mejor a tu grupo de cazadores tu hermana seguiría viva!-Le espeto enfadado- Ahora callate y mira lo que hay que hacer-Tras decirlo indico al chico que cortara el cuello de Stiles.

Derek miro con ojos llorosos a Stiles, sentía que le había fallado. El cuchillo rozó la carne y el mundo de Derek se vino abajo, nunca se había sentido tan indefenso. Sus brazos se quedaron paradas, no podía moverlos y su cabeza no podía pensar en nada coherente. Los ojos de Stiles, a pesar de decirle que no importaba, que no era su culpa, que le vería pronto, se le clavaban en el corazón y quería que algo le matara en aquel momento y así no tener que ver como moría su único y verdadero amor.

La luz de un fogonazo junto al sonido de una bala bloqueo los pensamientos de todos en la sala. Derek aparto la mirada de Stiles y la dirigió hasta el padre de Chris Argent. En su cabeza tenía un tiro entre ceja y ceja. El cuerpo se derrumbaba al momento ante caras de sorpresa. Chris soltó su escopeta para ayudar a su padre y el que tenía a Stiles paro en su intento de rajarle el cuello. Chris se levanto al ver que no había nada que hacer y miro a Derek, no, a Derek no, a lo que había detrás de Derek.

-¡Sueltale!- Grito una voz femenina a las espaldas de Derek- Él era mi abuelo, no creas que voy a dudar en dispararte a ti.

Una Allison totalmente cambiada entro en escena. Su melena estaba revuelta y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, lucía su dolor, su perdida, podía verse claramente que la noticia de Scott no era un secreto para ella. Con una leve mirada chequeo que Stiles estuviera bien y que aquel hombre le soltara. En cuanto estuvo libre Stiles fue a quitarle los alambres a Derek y no pudo evitar besarle para después darle un puñetazo en el pecho.

-Eres un lobo estúpido-Su tono era de enfado pero en realidad lo decía con cariño.

Chris Argent se acerco hasta su hija y la miro a los ojos, estaba impactado, su hija acaba de matar a su padre.

-Allison ¿Qué has hecho?-Pregunto sin entender y la voz le tembló de los nervios.

Allison no dejo de apuntar al otro cazador.

-Una vez me dijiste que los cazadores solo son soldados, las verdaderas líderes son las mujeres ¿no?-Le miro esperando su respuesta pero los dos sabían que era cierto-Estoy tomando mi mandato, no voy a dejar que nadie más sufra como han sufrido ellos ¡Habeis matados a inocentes!-Le dijo llena de ira-¡Habeis matado a Scott!- Al decir esto ultimo sus lagrimas brotaron-Esto va a cambiar mucho, vamos a perseguir a lobos asesinos, si, pero vamos a perseguir igual o con más furia a los que se salten el código ético que tenemos ¿Esta claro?-Le dijo a su padre con un duro tono y el bajo la cabeza.

Stiles y Derek se quedaron mirandola, no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar. Por la mente de los lobos solo paso una cosa ''Lo orgulloso que estaría Scott de ella''.

-Ahora salir de aquí, vendrán más y no creo que todos sean tan fáciles de convencer como mi padre-Les espeto con una mirada triste y luego miro a Stiles-Lo siento..

Stiles sonrió agradeciendo lo que acababa de hacer, agarro la mano de Derek y tiro de ella con fuerza. Primero andaron unos metros pero al final sin soltarse corrieron todo el recorrido hasta el coche. Ahí, en la oscuridad, pudieron abrazarse y besarse, se dijeron lo mucho que lo sentían los dos y en el fondo sabían que volverían a discutir por tonterías, pero ahora solo pensaban en los errores. Ambos se subieron al coche y Derek le dedico una mirada a Stiles.

-Y ahora ¿A donde vamos?-Pregunto algo bloqueado.

Stiles sonrió y agarro fuertemente su mano.

-A fugarnos ¿California te parece bien?- Derek frunció el ceño y Stiles rió-Esta bien, arranca y ya decidiremos por el camino.

El coche rugió y se perdieron en la mitad de la noche. No sabían hacia donde, solo sabían dos cosas: una que seguirían juntos en aquel viaje y que intentarían alejarse de los problemas.


	13. Epilogo

EPILOGO

¡Hola! Como prometí traigo el Epilogo, tarde, lo se, pero tuve unos meses horribles. Ahora llega el verano y como dije quizás pueda hacer una segunda parte, una historia nueva y que parte desde este epilogo. Sería una serie de otros 10-12 capitulos. Si queréis que la haga decirmelo por aquí abajo, y también si preferís que sea en este mismo post o abra una nueva historia para contar esta segunda parte. Saludos ;)  
\--------------------------

La taza humeante de café sobre la mesa inundaba con su olor cada rincón de ese loft. Ese mismo que habían decorado con tantas discursiones, porque claro, Stiles no quería ponerlo todo lleno de colores oscuros y con una cama tirada en el suelo.

-Esto no es la Batcueva-Le dijo en su momento con el dedo acusador y Derek se había reido días después cuando Stiles apareció con una camiseta de Batman dos tallas más pequeña de la que Derek usaba. No se había olvidado de la talla, lo había hecho aposta, ambos lo sabían, todo el mundo habría hecho lo mismo si su novio era como Derek.

Ahora era un loft de lo más familiar. Habían conseguido compactar el estilo oscuro de Derek con el vitalista de Stiles en una gama de colores negros, cremas y rojos que dejaron a los dos satisfechos. El loft tenía dos plantas, no era excesivamente grande pero no necesitaba más.

Los estudios eran ahora el principal centro atención de ambos. Stiles había terminado el año, no sabía ni como ni porque, pero había vuelto para los finales y había conseguido aprobar. Entonces fue cuando tuvo que afrontar todo, el tiempo que había estado fuera, el hecho de decirle a Melissa que su hijo no volvería y explicarle a su padre que abandonaba la ciudad para no volver más que por navidad. Esa ciudad era todo lo que él quería olvidar, sus mejores y sus peores momentos…pero como siempre el dolor puede más. Sabía que vería a Erica en cada chica rubia con minifalda que pasara por la calle del instituto, que recordaría a Boyd cada vez que viera la pista de hielo o a Issac cuando viera a un perro perdido sin una familia…y a Scott, pero a Scott le vería siempre en cualquier lugar al que fuera. 

Ahora vivían en Connecticut, en un pequeño pueblo al lado del mar que era perfecto para ellos. New Haven, ese era el nombre del pueblo. A Stiles le había hecho gracia el nombre, era casi como New Heaven y pensó que no podía haber mejor sitio para rehacer sus vidas que en un nuevo paraíso…pero estaba tan equivocado.

Aquella ciudad tenía algo que nunca habían visto en Beacon Hills ¡Y mira que habían visto cosas en Beacon Hills! Algo que dos lobos como ellos no verían venir.


	14. 2.00 Encuentros

En este fic hay personajes nuevos, estos son interpretados por los actores Alex Ludwig (Marcus) y Olivia Cooke (Valerie) =) espero que la nueva historia os guste.  
\------  
Derek dormía tranquilo en la cama del pequeño apartamento. Le había constado volver a dormir después de todo lo sucedido ¿Quién podía culparle? Pero al final se dio cuenta de que la pesadilla había acabado, nadie le quitaría lo único que le quedaba en este mundo. Stiles.

Por su parte el lobo aprendiz llevaba despierto toda la noche. Esa mañana empezaba en la universidad y su hiperactividad le estaba matando por dentro ¿Cómo serían sus compañeros? ¿Los profesores le odiarían como lo hacía el entrenador de Lacrosse del instituto? ¿Empezarían la clase y el pensaría que el profesor hablaba en chino de lo poco que entendía? Todas esas eran las preguntas que se hacían junto a mil más.

La carrera de criminología, que era la que había elegido, le era muy conocida. Había nacido con ella, la había vivido por la piel de su padre y le gustaba poder resolver crímenes. Aun así le había costado decidirse, Derek le había insistido que ahora necesitaban paz no hacer del crimen su día a día…Stiles sabía que tenía razón pero aun así se lo debía a su padre, este se había puesto tan contento cuando escucho la noticia que parecía que casi le había perdonado por haberse fugado a otra ciudad con un hombre que él tomaba como un loco.

-¡Venga despierta!- Stiles tiro del moflete de Derek y subió la persiana con tanta fuerza que casi se queda con ella en la mano.

El alfa refunfuño y metió la cabeza bajo la almohada. Stiles volvió al ataque subiéndose encima de su espalda y a tirar de su camiseta.

-Para ser un alfa eres un flojo- Se quejo poniendo mala cara y en ese momento Derek abrió los ojos.

Con un rápido movimiento las tornas cambiaron y Derek se puso encima de Stiles agarrándole de las muñecas.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?-Se relamió los labios y bajo la cara acercándola a la de Stiles-Es la primera vez que te quejas de eso- Sus labios se rozaron por un momento y Derek aprovecho para darle un pequeño mordisco en ellos.

-Sabes que tengo que irme, no me provoques para que me quede o abre pagado la matricula de la universidad para nada-Sonrió ampliamente a Derek y le beso el hombro, le gustaban sus hombros.

Stiles era feliz. Muy feliz. Lo máximo que podía serlo teniendo en cuenta que su vida había sido horrible los últimos meses, las perdidas, el miedo, el riesgo y todo lo demás. Derek le hacia feliz de una manera que él siempre había necesitado ¿Por qué? Porque Stiles siempre había jugado un papel secundario en la vida. Era el amigo de, el hijo de…nadie le había valorado como elemento principal. Para Derek Stiles era lo primero y lo único, ya solo le quedaba su pequeño beta con ojos marrones y sonrisa estúpida. Stiles le había cambiado la vida.  
-Esta bien, esta bien, no quiero que acabe teniendo razón tu padre y te arruine la juventud-Sabía que el Sheriff no estaba muy contento con todo eso, no le culpaba, era un gran cambio y que su hijo recién salido del cascaron se fuera a vivir con el tipo siniestro de la casa quemada no era lo que más le apetecia. 

-No digas tonterías, sabes que mi padre te quiere-Los dos se miraron y sonrieron divertidos, sabían que eso no era verdad pero eran tan felices que no les importaba del todo-Al menos lo hara, de eso si que estoy convencido-Le dedico un guiño antes de levantarse de la cama y caminar corriendo al baño para lavarse los dientes.

Ambos no tardaron mucho en prepararse. Stiles se puso unos pantalones roidos y una sudadera roja del equipo de Lacrosse a la cual tenía mucho cariño. Por su parte Derek, como siempre, se puso una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones ajustados vaqueros. Estaba arrebatador y Stiles se puso un poco celoso en cuanto vio a las chicas del campus girarse pero lo oculto como pudo. Despues de todo lo que habían pasado lo suyo era especial, no le dejaría por una chica rubia con cuerpo de vértigo ¿no? ¡¿No?! La inseguridad empezó a albergarse dentro de Stiles pero se borro tan pronto Derek le acarició la cara.

-No te metas en problemas ¿vale? Simplemente se uno más, no uses tus habilidades especiales para cotillear o copiar en exámenes-Sonrió mientras le miraba a los ojos, Derek no era mucho de demostrar su amor en publico.

-Esta bien, hare amiguitos y le diré a cada profesor que es el mejor de la universidad-No podía irse sin algo, un abrazo de Derek, en realidad estaba aterrorizado por el mundo que se abría a su alrededor, así que se lo dio.

Stiles siempre se había imaginado su primer día universitario en la cafetería con Scott hablando de algún juego de Xbox al que se habían pasado jugando toda la noche anterior y llenos de cafeína. Ahora tendría que empezar de cero, aun así quería verlo con buenos ojos y pensar que eso era una oportunidad para hacer amigos nuevos.

-Vamos a estar bien aquí-Le dijo al oído y luego separo- ¡Y ahora déjame que llego tarde!-Sonrió y empezó a caminar de espaldas sin dejar de mirar a Derek, esto hizo que casi cayera y todo el mundo le mirara.

-Bien empieza-Derek musito algo resignado poniéndose la palma de la mano en la cara, no quería dejarle solo ni un momento pero era necesario.

 

\- - -

La universidad estaba a rebosar de gente. Muchos de ellos novatos, tanto o más que Stiles. Eso le hizo sentir mejor, ya se sabe lo que dicen; mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos y Stiles se sentía tan tonto en ese momento….  
Los separaron en diferentes clases, a pesar de ser la universidad no difería tanto del primer día de instituto. Los alumnos de criminología tenían un aspecto de lo más variado: chicas con rastas y gafas de pasta, otros con polos de marca y la ralla del pantalón, frikis como Stiles y luego estaban los que no le transmitían nada. Esa gente le resultaba más interesante ¿Qué podía ocultarse tras esas apariencias sin ningún prototipo concreto?

Fue cuando entraron en la clase, en ese preciso momento, cuando la vio y su corazón casi se le para. En realidad era una tontería, él era un iluso, y como todos los ilusos esperaban milagros. Él quería que todos sus amigos volvieran y al verla pensó que quizás eso fuera posible…pero no era ella, aunque se le parecía.

Una chica pelirroja con el pelo rizado cruzo la clase para sentarse en una de las largas filas de mesas. Stiles corrió tras ella en cuanto pudo y eso hace que casi se tropezara con un par de escalones por el camino. Ella no era Lydia, aunque podría serlo, era de las pocas que se había salvado de ese mundo sobrenatural…o al menos que él supiera, él hacia mucho que no sabía nada de ella. Aunque ahora estaba con Derek Lydia siempre sería su primer amor y aquella chica se le parecía.

Tiro los libros sobre la mesa contigua a la de esa misteriosa chica para que ningún otro se pusiera a su lado, esto llamo la atención de la pelirroja que le miro con cara de sorpresa e inquietud.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué tal?! ¡Soy Stiles!-Grito extendiendo la mano y con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho por la carrera de hace unos segundos.

La chica analizo la mano un segundo, luego analizo a Stiles de arriba a bajo y al final desvió la mano a uno de sus libros para no dársela a Stiles. Este gesto le recordó más aun a Lydia ¡¿Todas las pelirrojas guapas eran unas bordes?! Era la historia de Stiles con las pelirrojas…

-Soy Valerie-Le contesto con una mirada cordial pero para nada amistosa, Stiles podía ver que desconfiaba de él por alguna razón.

-¡Encantado!-A pesar de la negación de la chica él era feliz, esa chica le hacia sentir en casa con sus desprecios y todo incluido, porque así era Lydia, preciosa pero letal en el boca a boca-¿Sabes? Soy nuevo, me he mudado aquí hace poco ¿Tú eres de aquí? Parece un bonito pueblo, yo también venía de un pueblo pero totalmente diferente de este…creeme-Rió y la chica por alguna razón dejo de atenderle y miro al frente- ¿No es genial que seamos compañeros? Podemos ser como los de Bones ¡Pero sin el lio! Yo estoy con alguien y…-En ese momento se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo le miraba, la clase estaba en silencio y el profesor de turno le miraba con mirada fría como él hielo.

-¿Sería posible que empecemos? Ya sabe, para ser uno de ‘’Bones’’ necesita unas bases-Tras decirlo se cruzo de brazos y aprovecho para apoyarse en la mesa del profesor.

Stiles quería morirse. Asintió con la cabeza, no sabía que decir, se moría de vergüenza por las tonterías que había dicho. A veces, cuando estaba nervioso, hablaba hablaba y hablaba sin saber muy bien que estaba diciendo o si alguien le escuchaba. 

Bajo la cabeza y solo pudo pensar ‘’ Bien empezamos…’’

 

\------

Derek había pasado toda la mañana haciendo cosas. Fue al gimnasio y busco trabajo. Los Hale tenían dinero en el banco desde hace años y siendo Derek el único superviviente conocido era todo suyo, aun así el dinero no duraba para siempre y no quería darle una vida cutre a Stiles.

Primero pensó en algo sencillo, algo que no le diera muchos problemas pero sabía que al final acabaría echando de menos la acción. Eso y las ganas de ayudar a la gente fue lo que le decanto por ser bombero. El fuego le había quitado todo lo que tenía, le daba miedo, no iba a negarlo, pero si podía evitar que alguien pasara por lo que él había pasado serviría cualquier esfuerzo. 

Las pruebas físicas las pasaría fácil, eso era obvio, lo demás sería cuestión de ponerle empeño y ganas. Él las tenía, de verdad que si, quería ser una persona más en ese pueblo, aportar algo y no tener que preocuparse nunca más por algo que no fuera lo habitual.

Con esa idea fue hacer algo normal y tradicional, la compra ¿Hacia cuanto Derek Hale no hacia la compra? No podía recordarlo ni él. En Beacon Hills apenas comía y las veces que lo hacía era comida rápida, era lo que tenían las casas quemadas hasta los cimientos, que la cocina no funciona muy bien.

Paso por la sección de aperitivos y compro un montón de guarrerias. Con guarrerias él se refería a patatas fritas, ganchitos y gominolas. Stiles podía comer mil bolsas y no quedar satisfecho, Derek aun no se explicaba donde guardaba todo lo que comía en ese cuerpo tan pequeño.

Fue a meter una bolsa de palomitas al carro cuando sin querer dio con el codo en la espalda a alguien. Tan pronto le dio, sin querer obviamente, escucho la respuesta de la persona.

-¡Joder!-La voz sonó como la de una fiera, retumbo en el pecho del interlocutor con gran fiereza.

Derek se giro al momento temiendo meterse de nuevos en líos, se imagino a un tio grande y con ganas de pelea al que tendría que evitar para no matarle o incluso a otro lobo…pero no fue así.

Se encontró con un chaval joven, no era mucho mayor que Stiles. Su pelo rubio y sus ojos azul claro le hacían aparentar menos y daban una imagen de él poco peligrosa. No era un lobo, de eso Derek se dio cuenta en cuanto le vio. 

Por su parte el muchacho rubio gruño al recibir el golpe y se giro enfadado pero tan pronto miro a Derek su cara cambio. Se quedo pillado en aquellos ojos azules, llenos de dolor escondido, los ojos de Derek Hale no hacia falta decir nada más. Sonrió como un tonto y su gesto agresivo y aquella voz salida de ultratumba cambio.

-Lo siento, no te he visto, es culpa mia-Derek sonrió de lado, intentando ser simpático, algo raro en el alfa.

-No, no te preocupes, es culpa mía a veces creo que vivo solo en el mundo y no es así…-Todo esto lo dijo sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de Derek.

Derek no era muy listo en temas de amor, no se había dado cuenta de que Stiles le quería hasta que él mismo se lo dijo pero en ese momento si se dio cuenta, aquel chico le estaba tirando los tejos. Le miraba como embobado, como si no hubiera visto nada parecido en la vida y Derek no lograba entender porque. Obviamente Derek Hale no se veía tan sexy como el resto de los mortales podían verle, el alfa se veía 24 horas al día y estaba acostumbrado a su reflejo.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza Derek se despidió y movió el carrito hasta otra dirección, no quería entablar más conversación que pudiera hacer mal interpretar sus intenciones cordiales. El rubio le siguió con el carrito, iba detrás de Derek y las vistas en ese momento no podían ser mejores. Se mordió el labio al ver lo bien que le quedaba él pantalón y supo que necesitaba hablar más con él.

-¿Eres nuevo?-Dejo caer poniéndose a su lado y mirándole de soslayo- Creo que nunca te he visto por aquí, si te hubiera visto me acordaría-Sonrió encantador y por un momento Derek le miro.

-Si, soy nuevo, llevo aquí menos de un mes- Tras decirlo aparto la vista del chico e intento no sonrojarse, no por nada, sino porque Derek era muy vergonzoso en esos temas del amor.

-Ya decía yo-Soltó una risa graciosa y extendió su mano- Soy Marcus, por cierto.

Derek miro la mano y se la dio solo por educación-Derek- Sus pasos fueron un poco más deprisa, intentaba evitar el entablar más conversación pero el chico le seguía con una sonrisa.

-Encantado-A pesar de que Derek no quería nada con él le daba pena decírselo a las claras, el chico parecía simpático- Si necesitas algo dimelo, vivo cerca del puerto y a veces este pueblo parece un laberinto es fácil perderse-Se ofreció con tono amistoso aunque los dos sabían que eso era sinónimo de cita.

-Por ahora creo que estoy bien, gracias- Sonrió de lado y se acerco a una de las cajas para empezar a pagar los productos- Ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos por aquí- El alfa se despidió con la mano y se alejo, a pesar de que aun no había terminado de comprar…

Él rubió sonrió divertido, sabía que aquel armario empotrado de 2x2 se había puesto nervioso con su presencia. Eso le valía…por ahora.

-Claro, no te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver…-Se relamio los labios y se fue por el pasillo de lácteos.

Derek pago la comida rápido y fue a casa directo. Él no había tenido más relaciones que la que tuvo con la loca de los Argents, si es que a eso podía llamarse relación, no sabía si tenía que contárselo a Stiles o no, si aquello le molestaría. Al final decidió contárselo como una anécdota tonta cuando este vino de la universidad. Stiles le conto sobre la Lydia 2.0 y ambos vieron una película en el sofá…

Todo parecía idílico, pero a fuera del bonito apartamento alguien había visto todo aquello. Había visto como Derek entro cargado de bolsas, como Stiles venía arrastrando los pies y con los cascos escuchando música y como ninguno de los dos salió hasta la mañana siguiente.


End file.
